


my black clover yaoi one shots

by discipleofyaoi05



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Oneshots, M/M, No Smut, Self-Harm, Shovel Talk, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discipleofyaoi05/pseuds/discipleofyaoi05
Summary: yaoi ships and male reader one-shots for black clover and requests
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Reader, Asta/Langris Vaude, Asta/Leopold Vermillion, Asta/Leopold Vermillion/Yuno, Asta/Yami Sukehiro, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Zora Ideale, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Klaus Lunette/Yuno, Langris Vaude/Yuno, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Patri/William Vangeance, Rill Boismortier/Asta, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance, Zenon(Black clover)/Reader, luck Voltia/Rill boismortier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43





	1. request please

I have the imagination of a hamster so please just tell me who you want to ship and or be with from black clover and I'll write it   
If you want anything in particular in terms of themes just add it in  
Like   
.yandere  
. fluff. angst. established relationships  
. Male reader  
Or other details   
I'm only uncomfortable with  
Smut and mpreg but that's it I'll write most other things within reason

And I'm only going to add two rules  
1 . Be respectful and don't judge people or there taste  
2 . Have fun

P.s I don't own black clover


	2. asta x male reader ("just checking your my idiot")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : self-harm.  
> Alternative universe modern setting.  
> Background info (y/n) and Asta are roommates,Asta catches (y/n) self-harm and comfort happens.  
> FUN FACT this is based kinda on how I was caught so I might be venting a little sorry except I got more of the call the ambulance response.  
> (Y\N) = your name   
> (S\T) = skin tone  
> (H\C) = hair colour  
> "Word" = outloud speech  
> 'word' = other charters thoughts  
> \--------------------------------------

**(Y\N) pov**

You sat on the floor in the bathroom surrounded by crimson, bloody shirt discard in the hallway, as tears streamed down your cheeks. As you tried to calm down before your roommate got home from his date. So being that he left five minutes ago you knew you had more than enough time to clean up and cover everything up before he got back so you wouldn't let on to the idiot that maybe you were hurt every time he cancelled movie night to go on a date and or that when you hang out with him he would always bring her, don't get it wrong you had nothing against mimosa, making you the third wheel meaning you always left early and disappointed and wishing them a good night and telling them to be safe (if you know what I mean nudge).

So this became your last resort to deal with all these stupid feeling and thought, like how he is clearly not gay or it wrong to have feelings towards another Man, so you found the cuts and the pain just gave you something else to focus on a temporary get away from the pain just for a time. Lost so completely in your own thoughts you didn't hear the key unlocking the door till you heard the obnoxious but sweet scream of him. "(Y\N) you in here I left my wallet" with that you froze if you didn't make a sound he would just think you left yeah he has no reason to think I'm here.

"Hey (Y\N) YOU OK"

**ASTA POV**   
**(COUPLE OF SECONDS BEFORE HE WALKED IN)**

' can't believe I left my wallet for mimosa stupid fake date idea to get Klaus jealous that he left her when I could have stayed home with (Y\N)' is what I think as insert the key into the door and unlock it as I enter 'might as well have a small hello before I go just to make sure you were ok cause you had become distant recently'. "(Y\N) you in here I left my wallet" as I walk further into the hallway I spot your shirt laying on the floor outside the bathroom soaked in blood. 'ok I gotta check now if he's ok' walking up to the bathroom door I say as calmly as I can "Hey (Y\N) YOU OK"

**(Y/N) POV**

Ok, you can deal with this, he has no evidence that anything wrong, just say you are feeling sick he has no evidence to the contrary and just tells him that you don't want to spoil his date. He will believe it he is enough of an idiot not to question it. "I'm fine just feeling little sick" came your hoarse voice

Silence, silence then there was a deep breath from the other side of the door

"OK BUT (Y\N) WHY IS YOUR SHIRT OUT HERE AND COVERED IN BLOOD" came Asta usual excited shouting but in this case, it sounded more worried. Your brain froze what do you say what can you say, if you open the door he going to see all the cuts and then he going to ask you why that could be worse but saying you coughed up blood is going to activate Asta's hero made and he will break the door down and then see the cuts so either way you were screwed.

Clearly, Asta got bored of waiting because next he says weirdly calmer than usual "(Y\N) if you have done something stupid open the door and we can deal with it and you can explain yourself if you don't I'm going to give you to the count of three and then you won't get a say in what happens and you won't get to speak"

You sat there frozen you were gone this is where you lose your friendship ("3") with him when he finds out why he will probably say ' that's disgusting' or 'maybe you should aim for your wrist instead' and then ("2") he will tell everyone else and that it will be the end of you ("1")

With that, the door slammed open and in burst the idiot himself. here it comes he gonna say it's disgusting or leave you. Till you heard him shout " (Y\N) ARE YOU A IDIOT" as he walks forward picking me up in a fireman style (which is kind of embarrassing because you're taller than him but he has you other his shoulder like nothing) as he walks you out the bathroom and then you are walked into the living room and he places you on the couch.

Before you can register he follows up his previous comment "YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF" before you can respond "DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD EVERYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU DIED HOW SAD I WOULD HAVE BEEN" again before you could respond he followed up again "WHAT IF THESE GOT INFECTED OR YOU BLEED OUT HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL IF I LOST THE MAN I LOVE"! and with that, he freezes realising what he just said. With that, he quickly stood up a nice crimson spread across his cheeks as he goes to get a first aid kit before he could run away you reached out grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on top of you. "(Y/N) WHAT WAS THAT FOR I GOT BLOOD ON MY CLOTHS NOW" before he was shut up by a pair of lips touching his.  
  
"showing you something" you whisper in his ear

"What he says," he says calmly for once

"Just checking that your my idiot" you whisper before wrapping your arms around him

EXTRA

After he patched you up he changed and text mimosa that he was sorry but he also told her that he didn't realize making you jealous could actually hurt you and that he can't help her because he had to protect his idiot


	3. Zenon x male reader ("done playing dead")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: cuddles and fluff  
> Alternative universe: modern setting domestic fluff  
> Background info (Y\N) and Zenon have been going out for three years. One day you decide to try and play the dead partner prank on him but bear in mind he is an orthopaedist (a doctor that deals with the bone are haha get it)  
> FUN FACT I have never broken a bone and I have fallen in love with Zenon.  
> (Y\N) = your name  
> (S\T) = skin tone  
> (H\C) = hair colour  
> "Word" =outloud speech  
> 'word' = other charters thoughts  
> \------------------------------------

(Y\N) pov

You sat on the floor pouring as much tomato sauce as you could on your shirt, trying to make it as convincing as you could, to fake that you had been murdered. Now why you are doing this you may ask yourself. The answer is simple Zenon asked for when he dyed all your White ones pink. Which to be fair was an accident and Zenon had apologized for but as they say "all is fair in love and war" and to be fair getting a chuckle out of him is probably best because he is normally so stressed or tired so a light surprise might do him good.

Zenon pov

'uhh today was way too long and I had too many surgeries today' as I walk up the stairs to our apartment 'all I want to do is get home pick you up and snuggle on the sofa, watch some shit TV and order a takeout'. As I get to the front door and put the key in the door to find its already open 'suspicious normally (Y\N) is so paranoid' that he always locks the door " hey (Y\N) you ok" I ask as I walk in going to the lounge I notice you lying down then I see it the red 'oh god what's wrong are you sick or have you been hurt' walking closer to you I noticed the blood looks odd.

"(Y\N) you ok," I say trying not to let my on I'm not smiling. No response from you 'so that how it going to be'. Slowly I go behind you and I can hear the small chuckle you Try to suppress, which is cute, but that not going to get you out of your punishment. slowly I put my hand on your side and start to tickle you which gets to start wriggling and laughing as you try to wriggle out of it *p"haha I give haha up please haha stop" you beg, I slow down just so you can regain your breath "hmmm no well not till you apologize" I say smirking as I begin tickling your sides. then in the cutest thing ever you start laughing so much that you start to cry and howl

"I'm hahaha sorry hah please stop haha" ok but I'm enjoying it too much to let you off easy "are you done playing dead" at this point you're laughing so hard you started to write around "yes I'll stop haha playing dead ha please hah hah stop I'm going to pass out haha" and with that I stop and rest my head on your chest as you try to catch your breath, just now remembering that your chest is covered in ketchup, only noticing the sticky substance on the side of my face 'uhh what a pain but I feel so much better.

"Ohh and (Y\N) if you going to fake your death again I'll give you a more extreme punishment," I say as I wrap my arms around your waist and pick you up and place you on the couch as I jump on you "you are such an ass," you say. "Yes I know but I'm not the one who takes things up his tight little ass," I say with a smirk as your face is crimson red and getting a light slap to the back and a "shut up".

"But if you are gonna fake your death again use something more convincing," I say as I lean and kiss (Y\N).


	4. Yami x male reader("detention in the teachers lounge")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : Glossophobia ( fear of public speaking)  
> Alternative universe modern setting, secondary school\highschool au but I'm going to make Yami 25 and you Will be 22  
> Background info  
> (Y\N) is a young teacher who got his first class today and yet he has one problem he is terrified of public speaking and one kid keeps annoying him and then later has to run detention but after a small sad moment he found by his boyfriend  
> (Y\N) = your name   
> (L/N) = last name  
> "Word" = characters speaking out loud  
> 'word' = other charters thoughts  
> FUN facts I have never had detention so it will go off the testimony of my friends on how it works  
> \-----------------------------------------

**(Y\N) POV**

You stood outside the door of the classroom taking deep breaths and counting to 3. "I can do it," you say quietly to yourself as you slowly open the door to the class "I can do it" but as soon as the door is fully open you were met by the glare of 30 sets of eyes and it suddenly became dead quiet. Walking to the front as fast as you can you then say "hi-class my name is (Y/N) (L/N) I'm going to be your teacher while mister vermilion is away" as you start to get the lesson upon the board. Ok, everything is going fine till as if a pin dropped the class behind you burst into a screaming match between each other. So you turn round reminding yourself that you can do this "class" you say but it might have been a mouse squeak. trying again a bit louder "CLASS" still no response. A light throbbing in the back of your head.

When thanking god "EVERYONE BE QUIET AND SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT" came from the door by none other than the yami sukehero the current p.e teacher who thanks god must have been passing by. "Mr (L/N) HAS COME HERE TO TEACH YOU PAY SOME DAMN AND LISTEN TO HIM" with that the class was silent and you with a quietly mumbled " thank you Mr sukehero" as he turned and left.

Time skip

The class had gone ok for you so far and you hadn't had much in terms of problems but when it got to the 10 minutes left a mark, they wouldn't stop screaming or ignoring your pleas to please let you finish the lesson and then just to make it better a fight started between one kid called luck and the other called Magna. Which is the process of trying to break up you got a black eye but you were able to break it up and gave them detention, against your better judgement because you were running it later. But with that class ended

Time skip again

And sadly that how the next three lessons went similarly witch turned that light headache into a deep horrible throbbing in your skull so lucky you had a free lesson before you had to go watch detentions so you sat in the teacher lounge trying to get a little sleep by laying down on the sofa. till came "oh god (Y\N) are you ok that looks bad do you need to go hospital" came the usual stern but sweet voice of Charlotte roslai, everyone favourite English teacher, who kind of treats you like a little brother.

"Wait is (Y\N) ok if someone hurt him I'll tear them apart?" Came the other concerned voice of surprisingly mereoleona, the scariest of all gym teacher who again seemed to adopt you' as she rushed over to check on you.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a headache and I have to do detention but none of the kids listens to me and doesn't know how to make them" you reply.

"beat them up they have to respect you," says mereoleona, "no show them your wisdom and they will be forced to respect you came char (call me captain) answer.

"Threaten them with being diced works for me came" came the Answer from the d.t teacher Jack.

"Impress them with art " from Rill

"how about you just Try showing them how nice you can be" from vangence.

"Z.z.z.z" from Dorothy (who is asleep)

"well, they should respect you for being above them so I say suspend them" from nozel.

"But I can't do any of those maybe I'm not cut out for it," you say till you felt an arm wrap around your waist and kiss to the back of your head from the one only boyfriend yami sukehero. Charlotte(who is the biggest fangirl of your relationship) was blushing over it as yami rested his chin on your head

"I have an idea that will help you surpass your limits"

Time skip to detention

Not a single student misbehaved, chatted or even said anything out of line all sat quietly and terrified. as you sat at your chair doing work as yami held you by the waist as all the students watched terrified at the death gorilla (yami) holding you tightly while you were surrounded by all the other teachers as they sat chatting and eating and mereoleona death glared them with Jack as they all sat at the front of the room. Because as yami put it" why not have detention in the teacher lounge for once" as he also held an ice pack to your head telling you how he loved you.


	5. "You never split the party" asta x Leopold x yuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of my first request, I would like to thank margarettefujoshi for the first request for this book so this is in your honour.  
> Trigger warning: mentions of violence  
> Alternative universe fantasy dnd style  
> Background info Asta a paladin and yuno a wind mage get separate from the other member of the party Leopold because he was an idiot and got hurt we join our heroes them in the fluff angst part of the story.  
> FUN FACT I'm a complete nerd  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \------------------------------------------------

Asta pov

I Cut through the next bandit as we walk back through the cave as yuno, behind me, holds Leopold to his chest like cradling a treasure box, which makes sense with how precious Leopold is to us. let me explain how we got here we were given a quest by the Guild to exterminate some bandits who were causing trouble and had taken base in the cave so of course, the idiot (Leopold) ran straight on into the cave as we ran after him as we shouted at him "idiot you never split the party " but somehow he must have gotten ahead of us because we come to a split in the tunnel but thinking it would be worse to split up again.

we go down the left which led us to start a fight with twenty bandits and took to long so turning around we run in the opposite direction thinking about how he would have been fighting him if you went this way. So going back to split that when we heard it there was crying and it sounded like Leopold we bolt down the tunnel thinking about all the worst outcomes. Well, what we saw was surprising Leo was sat there crying holding his ankle surrounded by the dead bodies of a lot of bandits. "Hey Leo what wrong did you get cut are you bleeding is anything wrong"

And in what I thought was the saddest scene ever was Leopold beautiful amazing face covered in tears as he gave a low sob as he replied "after I dealt with the bandits I tripped on a rock and I think I s.s.sprained my ankle" and I'm not ashamed to say I let out a little chuckle as yuno leaned close to Leo's face and kissed him on the head as he said, "you are an idiot" which led to our current position where he had cried so much he passed out as me and yuno finished of the last bandits as Leo slept peacefully.

Time skip

And here we are now with Leo sat in bed like a prince asking for whatever he wants and us fetching it for him and if we say no he gives us the puppy eyes and then loves when we lay in bed with his sandwich in the middle snoring like a puppy "you know I think we spoil him too much " yuno said "yeah but you know that we love his face when he being spoiled because he spoils us just by being here" I say as I kiss his cheek "yeah I know but if he rushes off next time well make it so he won't be able to next time if you get me" yuno says smugly with a wink

Leopold pov  
'mental note run off next time'


	6. 4 uses of electricity+1 (luck X magna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of sweetness  
> Alternative universe modern au with there magic still  
> Background info Magna states the great uses of his boyfriend  
> FUN FACT don't do this even if it was possible  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Use 1. Charger  
Magna pov

"Hey, babe can you please charge this," I say as I try to keep my eyes on the road and give my phone to luck "fine only if I can get a fight," the said idiot says with the most adorable smile on his face. "Yeah fine my little taser" I retort to only get a slap and you know I don't like it but all the same he takes the phone and the charger and places it on his teeth as his hair begins to stand up. " Also you could after charge my portable charger ". Then I want two fights " he says "one and a half and a cuddle" I reply. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm ....yeah that fine," he says with a toothy smile.

Use 2. Fishing ( don't do this it is a joke)  
Magna pov

"Aw damn, it got away again " I sigh as it escapes again we were at the pe black bull fishing vacation the goal is to get the most fish and me and luck are on zero. Mainly because said taser is sitting on my lap covering my eyes at every available opportunity and then laughing that stupid adorable laugh "hey babe" I whisper in his ear "we won't win If you don't stop covering my eyes". He tilts his stupid blond head that made me fall in love "but so what do I get if we win" uhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh I know.....a fight" with that he jumps up and runs into the ocean and raps the entire area as fish rise out the water "hey I guess we win"

Use 3. Quick-cooking (don't this either)  
Magna POV

I do love luck but his cooking does leave something to be desired it always burnt and shocks my teeth and it usually obliterated the taste but I love the food he makes not because if the taste but because of the love he puts into it. So when one day I buy the best fish we could get and he toasted it I was angry so I believed some punishment that was needed so I get "this is stupid I want to take it off" said blonde says behind his fish suit I got him "this is for burning the fish you know you don't always have to be so fast " with that he scratches his head and blushes "I do it fast cause I don't like being apart from you" he says looking away "aww that's cute babe but your not getting out" I said with a smile

Use 4 light  
Magna pov

"He sparkles when he puts his armour on and it's cute" enough said those are a few of things I love about him

Use 1 of Magna  
Lucks pov

Because of his fire, it makes him really warm so I love nights when we are huddled under a blanket and he is like a natural radiator so that one of the hundreds I love about Magna


	7. "yeah I'm fine" asta x yandere langris pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank HoShiTet for this request I hope this is as good as you want  
> As usual, I don't own the song or black clover  
> Trigger warning: violence, yandere, swearing  
> Alternative universe: high school/secondary school  
> Background info langris is the current student council vice president. Has maybe a small obsession with asta. Also, some of the black bulls are bad guys in this (langris, Zora, Magna,luck and I love all of them but I needed something so there very OOC).   
> Fun fact I'm English so forgive me if I get anything wrong  
> "Word" = speech  
> 'word'= = thought  
> Word= aggressive or shouting
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------

Langris pov

' **All of them are disgusting** ' I think as I tap my foot aggressively on the floor. As I look over at the rugby field through the window of the student council office. Glaring daggers at the girls near what's mine. **'running there filthy hands on him like the cockroaches they** **are'** **.** "Hey langris you, ok little bro," says the usually chipper voice of finral as he looks over at me, concern written all over his face, as he opens up his bag to pull a notebook out. "Yeah I'm fine just spaced out a little," I said a bit quick. With that said finral turns to where I was looking and suddenly develops a wicked smile 

"oh I see you were eyeing up the student council President" he cheers in the nearly empty room as if he had just solved the mystery of the universe. 

"No I'm not shut up," I said putting on the best glare I could without smiling. "Hey don't worry little bro I'm happy, I win my bet with Yami" he smiled. 

**"Wait you did what"** I shouted. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you I and yami had a bet on who you liked, I bet it was on William vangence and Yami said it was probably asta, I can't wait to tell him I won," finral said with a sheepish smile. 

"So what did you bet on anyway," I asked my eyes flicking outside to watch those 'cockroaches' touch what is mine. 

"Oh just If he was allowed to do PDA in public," he said while prancing the room like an idiot. Before he looks up at the clock and sighs "hey do you want me to walk you to your lesson so they can't try anything" he said that smile turning more anxious.

"No, I'll be fine don't worry," I said with a smile.

_Time skip_

'of course, it wasn't that simple I thought as the rat in front of me talked his sharp teeth grating his words " so little rich boy have any money you could spare" he said while slamming his hand next to my head as he leans forward blue eyes glaring at me Intensely contrasting his bright red hair. 

"Yeah give it pretty boy," said one of his little goons with black glasses and a mohawk. Suddenly I felt a blow to my stomach as all the wind left my lungs and the papers in my hands fell to the floor. 

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" came the voice I love above all others as I heard the sound of running as all the goons ran as fast as they could. As another set of footsteps ran down the stairs " hey You ok" came the voice of the angle of mine.

"Yeah I'm fine it happens all the time," I say trying to stand up but to only have my legs give out but before I hit the ground two muscled arms wrapped around my waist.

"hey I got you don't worry," he says and my heart melts and the heat rises to my face "hey You ok you look a little red you got a fever" he continues while placing his hand on my head 

"no I'm fine," I say trying to stand up again till I notice how he holding me off the ground like a new bride. 'way too embarrassing I might just die' 

"NO I'm taking you to the nurse," he says forcefully as he carries me. to the nurses' office as many people stare and watch us as whispers are exchanged. 

_Time skip ending of the day_

"Hey langris you ok" finral scream as he runs at me and Yami, Finral's boyfriend, stalking behind him. 'he is overconcerned as usual'. "Yeah I'm fine why you asking" I reply trying not to draw attention to the bruise on my hand. 'he would probably freak out he can be too caring but that makes him one of few people who isn't an insect, though his boyfriend is another story. 

"Asta told me those idiots did something to you and how you had a temperature are you sure you are ok," he says hugging me as I smile 'again he may be an idiot but what would I do without him' 

"yeah wait why did he tell you," I said confused and very jealous. 

"Oh he and Yami are friends and we all sit at the same table sometimes and he asked if you were ok" he replies my jealousy dies down and I smile even more so he cares even about me he must be an angel '. "Yeah, I'm fine let's go".

_Time skip (Hours later )_

"Hey I'm going for walk do you want anything" I shout from the door of the apartment "no I'm fine to be careful" reply finral, who was currently cooking.

_Time skip (10 mins)_

"Hey kid you finally arrived"

\--------------------------------------  
 **Author notes**  
 **Hey** **y** **guys this is part one I'll make part 2 soon also did anyone like it other little details**  
 **Yami** **and finral are dating**  
 **And finral and langris live together and have a good relationship**  
 **And langris is a yandere but he does care for others ok with that I'm off**  
  



	8. "yeah I'm fine" part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don't own black clover  
> Trigger warning: violence, yandere, swearing  
> Alternative universe: high school/secondary school  
> Fun fact I'm English so forgive me if I get anything wrong (relating to high schools )  
> "Word" = speech  
> 'word'= = thought  
> Word= aggressive or shouting ------------------------------------------------- langris pov

**langris** **pov**

**"Hey kid you finally arrived"** shouted Zora he right hand up as he smiled like a Cheshire cat "I have been waiting ages" . "yes I'm here but did you need to punch me as hard, it hurt like hell" I said while placing my hand over where he hit. "yeah sorry about that but we had to make it look convincing didn't we little noble" he said with that same shit-eating grin showing no sign of sympathy. "anyway I like what you did with the paper you dropped" he said holding up the note. _'so he did get my message he may not be as much of an idiot as I thought_. "yeah I hoped you would have picked up on that, so did you get what I asked for?" I questioned "yes but I want what I was promised first" that Cheshire grin never leaving his lips "you know so I cant be double-crossed" ' _bastard questioning me_ '

"yes you know storage locker 325 and you know I'm good for it," I said and then I proceed to throw a set of keys at him. as he caught it he took a second to look at before his smile changed to a devilish grin. "still a freak I see," I said 

"yeah but it takes one to know one rich boy" he retorted "yes and now I want what you promised me, you bastard ". 

"yeah yeah here they are," he says handing me an envelope "and doesn't worry it already been disposed of " 

"Ok I hate to say it freak but you have your uses," I say as u turn around and start to leave

"Yeah you too you spoilt rich boy" he retorted.

_Time skip(back to the apartment)_   
_Langris pov_

"Hey I'm home" I shout while opening the door. ' _huh that's weird no response normally, I'm met by screaming and the physical affection of my brother_ '. "Hey fin you okay" I shout again ' _no_ _response that not good sign'._ Then I hear it the quite muffled sniffling from the bathroom. ' _oh god it couldn't have happened_ _again_.

Walking up to the door of the bathroom and lightly knock on the door. "Hey, you okay in there". There a quite shuffling on the side of the door. Then the door opens slowly and he appears eyes crimson red.

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll finish dinner," he says a small sniffle breaking the silence after. 'o _h_ _I'm going to kill that bastard later for hurting my brother'_

"No how do you fancy eating out," I said and I couldn't help but smile at how he smiled at that.

Time skip to fast-food/restaurant

"Hey, do you know what I wouldn't know what to do without you langris" finral screamed lightly as he hugged me?"I needed this thank you"

"Good I wouldn't want my personal chef feeling ill," I said my smile etched widely on my face.

"Hey is that Asta over there," he said finger pointed off into the distance. There he was my angel and he was there sat next to a parasite and I suddenly felt hatred boiling in my stomach like a furnace.  
\---------------------------------  
 **Author note I'm sorry for the lack of Asta and langris interacting I will make a part 3 cause I really like this concept but I thought I would develop the story a bit and I decided langris isn't a usual yandere and no don't worry he still gonna murder but he cares for other people mainly finral but in a Very protective platonic way**  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. "yeah I'm fine" part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don't own black clover  
> Trigger warning: violence, yandere, swearing  
> Alternative universe: high school/secondary school  
> Fun fact   
> "Word" = speech  
> 'word'= = langris thoughts  
> Word= aggressive or shouting  
> \-----------------------------------------------

Langris pov

'no no no this isn't right how dare those lowly pigs sit next to my angle' I said my eyes boring into those pigs disgusting skulls. I could feel my knuckles tighten and my teeth grit. 'how dare they breathe the same air especially that girl '. "hey you ok little bro, you're staring a bit too intensely, you look like you are about to start drooling " finral said a big smirk on his face. 

I felt the blood rush to my face. "I'm not shut up " I grumble back. As I gently slap him on he shoulder to only receive a small chuckle.

"aww your so sweet when you act like a tsundere," he says chuckling like an idiot. "next thing you will be calling me an idiot". 'How the hell did he know'. then he claps his hand down onto his palm. "I got an idea do you trust me".

'no this gonna be bad but I don't have anything to do till later' i sigh and then nod my head. 'like finral is way too overprotective to do anything which puts me at risk'.

"ok I promise you won't regret this," he says as he gets up and pulls me up with him. then grabs me by putting his arm around his shoulder. where he proceeds to raise his hand and shout "hey asta is that you". to which suddenly my angle turns to and raises his amazingly muscled arm and waves at us. As I'm being met by the sight of those beautiful emerald eyes which linger on me for a while like there examining me. As finral continues to drag me over to the group on the opposite of the room but now I'm also met by several other sets of eyes. 

"hey finral it nice to see you and who is this treat you have with you," a pink-haired woman says. Her arm wrapped tightly around the small blue-haired girl next to her who was trying to cover her face who was mumbling small "hello".

"oh hey Vanessa, this is the pride of my life, my little brother langris," he says hugging me and gushing again but this brings a small blush to my face. 'he is so embarrassing sometimes'. "oh langris I best introduce everyone," he says. he then proceeds to point the point at the pink-haired woman "that is Vanessa and the blue-haired girl who is cowering is her girlfriend grey". then he proceeds to a pint at a black-haired girl who was currently downing a steak "the one who is currently devouring the steak is charmy". then pointing at a mass of blue hair, that might be a person "that is henry he likes birds". the blue-haired man proceeds to wave at me. he then proceeds to point at the parasite that looked like it was leeching off my angel. "that is Noelle she is on the cheer squad". 'so the parasite has a name'

"don't address me so commonly you insect I am better than you," she says in that banshee-like voice but at this comment, I felt my hand tighten subtly 'how dare she insult my brother and how dare she do it in front of my asta '. 

"hey Noelle there no need to be rude finral is are friend after all " came the voice of my angle which caused my muscles to relax. 

"oh I was just joking he gets it to don't you finral," she says her arms wrapping around asta arm. at this my blood boiled 'this parasite is asking to die.

then suddenly a hand is placed out "hey langris it nice to finally get to properly meet you I'm asta" I reach my hand out slowly to shake it before it is suddenly gripped by his firm hand and shaken up and down but not aggressively in more of a comforting way.

"oh hey it's nice to meet you all properly finral talk about all of you so much" I mumbled as asta let go of my hand slowly. 

"awwww he shy that so cute exactly like you told us all" Vanessa said jumping up and hugging me . 'wait what did she say'

"what do you mean told us all," I asked quietly as trying to gather oxygen as she squeezes me her arm like a vice grip as she is continuous to say a thing about how I'm cute.

"oh your brother can't shut up about you and he is always saying my langris did this, or that and how proud he is of you" I do chuckle at this as out of the corner of my eye I can see finral turn away cheeks a cherry colour. "so it's nice to finally meet you," she says as she lets go of my head and then grabs a seat and pulls in next to her "come on sit down guys"

As we sit down I'm asked a very sudden question "hey langris you dating anyone".


	10. "my muse" rill x asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: hurt and comfort  
> Alternative universe modern au with there magic still  
> Background info rill and asta have been dating for ages but a rill is a person who needs lots of support and that's where Asta comes in after a week-long business trip  
> FUN FACT I'm shit at art  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asta pov

"Hey, rill I'm back" I shout as I got through the door of the house lugging all the bags in. 'that was a long week but at least I'm home'. "Huh, no response guess he is in his study," I thought aloud as I placed the bags down and shut the door. Then I put my shoes in the shoe rack and head for the stairs.

As I reach the stairs I look up to be met by the door at the top which is a big black Oak door or so it was because after rill got bored it had been painted blue and white with a deer on the front. As I walk up the stairs case I can't help but admire rills art pieces that he had made over the years. There were many with random assortments of colours or landscape each and everyone he had Tried to throw away which I proceed to hang up and when he said they were embarrassing, 'but I think they were all amazing cause rill is truly amazing'. I think as I finally get to the top of the stairs and walk to the door And push it open to be met by lots and lots of paint splashed everywhere but no rill. "Ok, that's weird maybe he just out" and so as I turn around and go downstairs and turn to the lounge I'm met by the sight of a massive blue tarp on the floor and all the furniture shoved to one side of the room.

All that seemed completely normal compared to rill with his back to me painting a massive whatever on the wall of the living room. "Hey, rill you ok" I whispered but with that, he jumped like he just heard an explosion.

"Oh hey asta how was your trip," he said as he turned around towards me a massive childish smile on his face yet it was completely contrasted by the massive bags under his eyes. 'did he stay up all night again what an idiot he can be sometimes' I think as I walk towards him and wrapping him in a massive bear hug.

"It was good I missed you," I said as I held him noticing how he was leaning on me 'he is clearly not slept'.

"Hey, can you ease up please you're crushing me" rill squirmed and wriggled then I get an idea so I tightened my arms even harder and pick him up and walk to the corner of the room? Then drop him on the sofa and then I jump on him.

"Awww what was that for I was just painting," he said trying to use his puppy eyes on me. 'no he won't win'

"And have you slept" I retorted eyes locked on his?

"Yeah like an hour here and there" he whispered looking away.

"And eaten" I pressed on

"A sandwich and some sweet here and there" he whispered even quieter.

With that, I let out a massive sigh. "I thought we talked about this buddy you have to take a break from painting what if you had collapsed" laying my head in his chest.

"Yeah but I got really inspired and I couldn't stop myself I was worried I would lose it if I stopped' he whispered as he wriggled like he was trying to sink into the sofa.

"And what inspired you" I questioned.

"My muse" he whispered

"Your what" I replied

"My muse," he said a little louder

"And what is your muse," I ask

"You," he said his normally pale face shaded bright red.

" Awww love you too"

10 mins later  
3rd person

Two men were snoring quietly on the sofa completely content with each other and completely in love.

\--------------  
Author note  
I don't I just thought this was sweet


	11. "hey pretty boy" finral X yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of violence and some swearing  
> Alternative universe no magic and black lagoon inspired modern au  
> Background info based on black lagoon but you don't need to see it to understand it but it helps  
> FUN FACT I'm re-watching black lagoon and came up with this Idea  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \------------------------------------------------

**Finral pov**

'It had been a wonderful work trip away from the big city of clover and floating along the clear blue Oceans while above the sun gleams happily over the ocean.' I thought an hour ago all lost in my own bliss. 'that was until the company got stopped by a boat jumping in front of us and the sound of gunfire and pirates '. That was half an hour ago.

But suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts by a punch to the face and the crash of me hitting the floor. Then I feel blood running down from my nose and as I look back up I'm met by two figures a woman with silver hair and bright pink eyes and a silver pistol in her right hand aimed at my head.

The man next to her the one who punched me 'I think' had dark black hair and amazing grey eyes and a tank top that fits him in All the right ways and an amazing sword in his right hand which made him look even more amazing and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. 'wait I can't be attracted to the man who is about to kill me'. "Hey, pretty boy is this all your company gave you," the guy asked as held the disk I had been given up to me. 'wait pretty boy what did he mean by that, No I need to focus'.

"Yes that's all I got I swear please don't hurt me," I said quietly the fear evident in my voice. Suddenly another voice shouts from the boat below.

"Hey guys we need to move, there seems to be a patrol boat from spade on its way," says a high pitched voice from the boat below.

Suddenly the dark-haired man turns to all the crew who are on the other side of the boat "listen up guys we are going to disappear and then you all get to go free with no problems but if you send anyone after us, well let's say you are going to be floating home".

"Thank god we are all going home fine" I whisper to myself a small but short-lived smile coming to my face. Then suddenly a blade is placed at my neck.

"Except you pretty boy, we need you as a last resort," the man says as he grabs me and proceeded to jump on the boat the silver-haired woman landing next. Then minutes later we were speeding away from the boat. With that my life had taken a rapid change.

Time skip

'why me, what did I do to deserve this' I think as I say against a metal door. there a clicking of a keyboard from the room next to me of the pink-haired woman inside. Till the temporary silence was broken. " Hey pretty boy you're looking like shit do you want to get some fresh air"

**On deck**

Here I'm say a cigarette hanging loosely from my mouth as I look into the ocean, reflecting on all the events that happened. "Hey pretty boy I have to apologize it nothing personal we just needed a guarantee for our client," he said calmly as he blew a massive puff of smoke out. 'maybe this is what they call Stockholm syndrome because right now I feel like I can only trust this handsome man I'm talking to' I think as I gaze out to the sunset.

**Time skip (3 months)**

'how had I ended up here, in bed with yami(the dark-haired man)' I thought as I felt his arm wrapped around me protectively tighten as he slept. Then his face digs into my neck the stubble rubbing against my skin, as the boiling sun makes the morning sweaty and uncomfortable. Then he slowly started to stir and he looks at me with a smile. "Do you want to know something pretty boy, waking up with you these last two months had been some of the best time?" he says kissing the side of my forehead.

"Yeah, you to yami," I said as I kiss him back. "It weird I always feel like I can trust you with anything"

"Okay if that's the truth can I tell you something," he says he suddenly a little more serious. "Please promise to be calm"

"Okay sure tell me," I said suddenly really curious

"On the day we picked you up..." he said

"Abducted" I interrupted

"On the day we picked you up," he says with a bit more of a teasing growl "we didn't need to take you I just" he stumbled "found you attractive and I wanted to see you a bit more," he said shyly.

"Awww are you blushing," I said teasingly which caused him to lookup

"Wait you're not angry," he asked confused

"Why would I be these three months have been the best of my life so actually I should thank you," I said with a massive smile on my face "Mr pretty boy," I said with a smirk

"Nah you can't steal my line," he says with a smile "now come on let's go get some breakfast"

\---------------------------------------------  
Author note

You think.  
Want a part 2 just say.   
Thank you for reading this


	12. "ha-ha" yami x asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcometoyaoiverse I must thank you for the request and the amazing fanart above of demiurge   
> Trigger warning: mentions of unwanted advances   
> Alternative universe actor modern au with omega verse   
> Background info Yami being extremely jealous of a tv presenter   
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------

\----------------------------- asta pov 

'I can't believe it, I got invited to an interview on the bronze broadcast' I think smiling happily as I read the email over and over again. saying how sekke bronzazz had personally invited me to an interview. I couldn't be more excited. 'im going to have to tell yami when he gets back I think.

**Time skip**

**"** yeah no your not going," he says as he places his arm around me.

"Wait what why," I said feeling a little annoyed 'he has done plenty of interviews without needing my permission.

"Relax my little monkey," he says as he slowly picks me up. "I'm not trying to sabotage your career and before you say it I do trust you its not you, I'm worried about," he says as he slowly lays down on the sofa and placing my head on his chest. The started running his hand through my hair.

"Then what are you worried about," I ask as I slowly turn my head to look at him.

"That pervert sekke, I have been on enough films with him, he likes to take advantage of omegas especially ones without alpha's" yami said anger evident in his voice but running his hand up and down my back as if to let me know that he isn't angry at me.

"Yeah but I have you," u said with a massive smile on my face. At this, he looks back at me before signing.

"But remember you said that you wanted to give us a private life so we keep our relationship a secret" he retorted "so that pervert going to be all over you"

"So it only for 10 minutes," I said "and anyway I have you so it not like in going to be seduced because you will always be my alpha," I said with a massive smile and the best puppy dog eyes. Which left yami trying his best to say no. Before breathing in and then sighing.

"Fine if I'm allowed to sit in the audience and watch," he said.

"Deal," I said with a cheer.

**Time skip**

Asta pov

Here I am waiting off the side of the stage for my introduction as my foot tap's nervously on the floor. As in the background, my introduction is spoken.

"Now my next guest was just voted one of the most ha-handsome omega actors in clover magazine also recently appeared in the film mystery of the lost sea temple he is single too so please welcome on Asta staria" the host sekke says. Then proceeding to flick a curl of blond hair behind his head. As I walked on stage there was a lot of cheering and a couple of wolf whistles. 

Making sure to a big wave to the audience before proceeding to sit on the chairs they provide us. Then turning to look at the host as the introduction music comes to a stop. 'okay this is the first interview I have to do my best. So I sit there fighting with my suit.

"So it nice to finally meet Mr Asta so ha-hello" sekke said reaching his hand out and as I lean forward to shake it he grips my hand tightly. Then proceed to give a handshake that went on way to long. 

"Yeah, it nice to be on here so I have to thank you," I said with a smile to the audience as I retract my hand.

"So let's start with the easiest one how do you feel being voted third most handsome omega?" he asked. With a massive smirk on his face.

"Well I have to be honest I'm completely surprised and thank all the people who voted for me," I said awkwardly scratching my head and a massive blush coming to my face.

"Ohh so you're a shy one," he says with a wink. At that, a murderous aura emanated from the crowd of a certain alpha. "Anyway on to the next question what you into alpha's or betas"

"I would have to say alpha's" I mumble making my blushing face worse.

"Oh, now we have to know," sekke asked doing another strange flick of his hair "do you like girls ha-ha or boys".

"Uhh boys," I said kind of hoping the chair would eat me. At this thou, a lot of the men in the crowd wolf-whistled and the murderous aura was getting worse. So I flicked my eyes over to yami who was looking pretty murderous.

"So finally one on your romantic life we can see you are pretty embarrassed," he says with a stupid smirk on his just creepy Face. "are you single and if so would you go on a date with me ha-ha".

'uhhhh what do I say' I think as I probably look like a deer in headlights as I sat there completely confused.

**Yami pov**

**'that** **bastard I'm going to kill him how dare he comes on to my** **asta'** I think then sigh 'im sure the kid will understand later but I can't just let that pervert gat away with it'. But before I could stand up to walk on stage a "yes I do have a boyfriend" comes from the kid and well I'm completely shocked.

The perverted haha guy continues with his pervy line of questioning. "So you do thas a shame I really fancied my chances ha-ha but anyway are they here today".

Then the kid shocked me even more. He looks over at me as if asking it okay and as I nod he smiles before turning around to the ha-ha guy.

"Yes he is he over there," he says pointing at me. As the camera comes over to me I give a small wave. then the pervy presentor jaw drops. As I stand up and start to walk to the stage.

"Everyone please introduce world-renowned actor yami sukehero" the presenter announced like it was something amazing that two actors were dating. By the time I reached the stage, they had dragged another seat to the front. So when I sat down next to the kid there was a lot of clapping. "Well, I have to say I'm a little shocked to see you here Mr sukehero and to find out that you one of the most private actors has a boyfriend is a news, so let's get the obvious question out the way ha-how did you to meet".

"So I might as well take this one we met when I was about 5 when yami and his family moved in next to mine," the kid said with an adorable smile. 

"Oh, so your childhood sweet ha-hearts that adorable" sekke says with a smile and an awww from the audience.

"Hardly cause at the time I was 11 and this little omega kept following me around and I found it annoying at first," I said which got me a nudge from asta. "But I eventually started to find how he acted charming and then when he was twelve and I was 18 he made a ring out of what he could find. Then came up to me saying he would only let me leave for my acting career if I promised to marry him when I got back I said we comprise and make it a date he agreed." I said with a massive grin as asta looked away looking like a tomato.

"And so when you got back did you take him on a date," said the idiot (sekke)

"Yes when I got back I was 25 and I picked up a nice set of flowers knocked on his door," I said with a smirk as asta started to nudge me to shut up. "And when he answered he was so confused I had to sit him down for an hour to explain it wasn't a joke. Then we went on a nice movie date and one turned Into two is that turned into us dating" I said with a smile as I kissed the side of Asta forehead.

"So ha-have you were gone All the way," the pervert asked.

"We're not answering that," asta said his face burnt bright red from embedment but not the teased kind.

"Aww but come in the audience wants to know," the pervert asked again. 'did he want to die'

"Ha-ha guy if you ask again I might start wanting to commit ha-homicide," I said with a chuckle to make it sound like a joke as my eyes stared aggressively into the other alphas as a warning.

"Ha-ha I guess it was rude to ask," he said nervously," he said. "Anyway how long have you two been dating"

"Three years now," asta said his big cheesy grin back on his face. As he wrapped his hand in mine. At this, there was another wave of awwwwww.

**Time skip**

'the interview went on a bit longer asking Asta things like what his experience was when filming his last movie went and crap like that they always wanted'.

Now though we are home and happy in each other arms as he is asleep as u just run my hands through his hair. wondering how lucky I was to get someone like asta.   
\---------------------


	13. "imitation is the highest form of flattery" luck X rill X (mystery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2  
> Trigger warning: fluff and angst  
> Alternative universe: modern artist setting + café setting also rill is going to be about 22 in this and luck is about 25so is ++++
> 
> Background info: café owner ++++ part-time art forger on the side meets a unique handsome guy 
> 
> FUN FACT: loosely based on great pretender snow in London or I took a weird inspiration from it so I suggest that you all go watch great pretender off Netflix because I love it.

\---------------------------------------------------------- **rill pov**

'uhhh I didn't want to go I just want to keep painting' I thought as I'm sat in the back of the limo as Walter drives us to the gallery where I had been called to because something was apparently wrong with my paintings and the verification. "hey master rill are you okay back there you have been really quite" Walter asked as he pulled into the front of the gallery. "Yeah, I'm fine just bored" I sigh "what is it they wanted from me again".

"Well, sir there saying they can't find the verification for your painting," Walter says while we walk up the stairs.

"And that my problem," I said while Walter pushed open the door and held it for me. "I didn't lose it"

"Yes I know sir but they actually believe that they got sold a forgery," Walter said.

"And they couldn't get an appraiser," I said with a groan as we walk through the hallway. passing much painting like the screaming Asta, the monsters, the thinking yami(on a toilet) and finral soup cans but as we 'pass them were met by the most amazing painting ham who don't understand art' I think and then proceed to chuckle at my own joke. But at this thought ham turns around towards us.

"Oh hello there mister Boismortier," the ham said his disgusting hand reached out to shake 'Walter said always be polite' I think begrudgingly as I take his hand and shake.

"Yes hi there mister," I said 'oh shit what his name'

" poizot" he says "but you can call me Gueldre" then proceeded to wink. At that, I wanted to vomit. Walter had a knife ready and a murderous glare. But before Walter could slice him up a voice interrupted us.

"Hey Mr boismortier it is a pleasure to see you again" came the usual stern but elegant voice of Mrs queen.

"Aha, it nice to see you Mrs queen your beauty always amazes me," I said while giving a small bow 'best not to piss of Mrs queen she is probably the scariest woman, no she is the scariest person on this earth' I think as she extends her hand gesturing to stand.

"Always amusing my dear rill and please just call me witch," she says with a smile as she adjusts her hat "and I'm sorry to call you away from your paintings my dear" she then points at the ham "but Mr gueldere here present me with a problem". Then she proceeded to snap her fingers and two of her goons came walking out with a painting covered in a tarp.

"You see my dear rill, Mr gueldere says he found one of your lost art pieces one of its kind he said it was but being I pieces one of each of your art pieces I believe he might be lying to me," she says with a scowl "and being that all your art is perfect and I don't want to corrupt my private collection, making it imperfect could be a fatal mistake".

"Okay, anything to help you mi... Witch" I say with a smile 'im guessing that ham is in danger when I say it's a fake' I think as the tarp is pulled off to reveal 'no it can't be' I think the shock clearly evident on my face because of the tears rolls down my cheeks.

"Master what's wrong," Walter says noticing the tears as I slowly start to laugh from shock. at this miss witch look at me clearly also worried about me.

"What's wrong dear," she says as I slowly fall to the floor crying and laughing at the same time. Walter helped me sit down by grabbing my back to help lower me. "Hey, you fat ham what did you do to him" Miss witch growled. Then the sound of running is obvious as the ham tried to escape "get him" miss witch said to her men. But I'm too busy feeling Walter rub circles into my back.

After a while, I finally started to calm down and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry for such an embarrassing display miss witch". At this, she laughed before patting my back.

"My dear you may not be my child or work for me but I consider you as a son so don't worry," she says giving a small air smile. "But if I'm allowed to what happened with that painting to make you react so badly to it, but you don't have to say".

"No it fine it the least I owe you," I said while sniffling quietly. "Well to be precise this is a forgery" at that the witch queen sighed "of a painting I made in college it is called my good luck charms and yet I only ever made one," I said while pointing at the painting.

It depicts a man with sun blonde hair sitting on a bench overlooking a clear ocean with golden sand.

**Flashback**

"Hey, luck sit still," I said with a smile as he fidgeted around.

"Awwwwww I can't help it, I want to touch your handsome Face," he said with that usual glowing smile making my face a bit redder.

"Hey ++++ can you make him sit still," I said pointing at the other man who was sat with him on the bench?

"I don't know that sounds like effort if I got something I might," he says with a smug smirk.

"Fine I'll buy you both ice cream," I said giving a fake scowl. Then he proceeded to stroke his chin like he was thinking.

"I don't know," he said his smirk getting even smugger. 'scabby bastard'

"Fine and we will have A movie night," I said while I waved my paintbrush at them.

"Okay," they said together with massive smiles on their faces.

"You two are greedy bastard's you know that" I shout at them with a smile

"Yes we know but that's why you love us " ++++ he said with a smirk.

Then that day went on And we left when I finished my painting depicting the two men I love.

**Flashback end**

"So rill dear how did you know it a fake" Miss witch asked as she took a seat on one of the gallery benches and then proceed to pat the space next to her inviting me to sit down.

"That was simple when I painted it two men were sitting there but this only has luck in it," I said with a small smile but contrasted by still having bright red puffy eyes.

"Who my dear?" she asked with a smile. At this, I go bright red.

"Luck was one of my two boyfriend's during my college years" I whispered as if that would stop Walter from hearing. At hearing it Walter collapsed to the ground as if he had been struck by lightning. Before jumping back up and what seemed like flames emanated from his eyes. Then he proceeded to march forward clearly angry. 'i should have probably told Walter that I was gay but I never thought he would get angry over me being gay'.

Then he grabs me by the shoulders and looks me in the eyes. Then a tear runs down his face. "Master rill why did you never tell me," he says sounding sad.

"I'm sorry Walter I never thought you needed to know I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was gay," I said a bit flustered and scared that Walter was going to react badly.

"Oh no not that master rill," he said with a chuckle "I guessed you were gay since you were 14 and you wanted to keep going back to those museums with the naked greek men statues and I have always accepted you because it makes no difference to me you will always be my master rill," he said with a fond smile. Before his eyes suddenly went red again.

"I'm annoyed you didn't tell me you had boyfriend's before now so I could have stopped those ARROGANT LITTLE SHITS FROM THINKING THEY HAVE A CHANCE WITH YOU," Walter said before collapsed on the floor again before sighing and saying quietly "my master rill can't be a man he is still a young boy who needs my help". While miss witch was covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh at the little display.

"Walter you don't have to worry just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean I'm replacing you," I said with a smile. At this Walter jumped up happily then bowed and gave a small apology.

"Anyway my dear you said you had another boyfriend is he the one missing from this forgery," she asks.

"Umm yeah he is missing from the painting," I said, "we were all together at the time I made the original."

"So dear what was his name," she says smiling and 'slightly' fangirling.

"His name was....."

**Rhya** **pov**

'it has been a shit day and it only 6 am'. I think as I walk into my cafe with a sigh as I place the key in the door to open it. then I jab at the security alarm to try and shut it up. Then I proceed to close the door.


	14. (Leopold's family) Leopold x asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: nothing  
> Alternative universe: modern but still with magic  
> Background info: asta meet Leo's siblings  
> FUN FACT   
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------------------------- meeting Leopold's

Asta pov

'i think I must have to read the directions wrong' I think as I stand outside a massive house or to be more precise I was outside the massive gate of the mansion. "Yeah, I must have taken a wrong turn because this can't be where Leo lives," I say to myself as I start to grab my phone to call Leo. There a buzzing sound coming from the small intercom by the side of the gate rings.

Before a voice emerges from it "hello sir what is your business with the vermilion household" says a male voice. 'yeah this must be the place' I thought of the recognition of my boyfriend's surname. So leaning down to the place the voice emerged from and pressed the response button.

"Uhmm hello I'm Asta staria I was invited here by Leopold," I said really hoping Leopold had told them beforehand and my hopes aren't helped by the long silence after.

"Ahh yes, master Leopold did mention your arrival please give me a second," the voice said before cutting off. Then seconds later the gate started to open allowing me a proper view of the house and how massive it is. There is also the garden which has vibrant flowers of all varieties lining the drive towards the house.

When getting close to the house I see the door open and a man with light brown hair and a prominent scar across his forehead and his eyes a similar brown to his hair was examining me as if evaluating my worth. As I think this his mouth opens "hello sir Asta I'm Randall luftair the head butler of the vermilion family". That would explain the tailcoat. "Yes, I was Indeed informed of your arrival".

'yes, thank you, Leopold' I think too soon. "But I must ask you a question, sir".

"Okay go ahead," I said a bit confused 'but if it meant seeing Leopold I would go to hell and back'.

"Are you insured?" he asked. 'huh what I was expecting something like so do you love Mr Leopold or if you hurt him I'll kill you.

"And yes I'm obviously saying that if you hurt Mr Leopold I will end you," he says with a grin "but anyway the reason I'm asking is that even if you don't hurt Mr Leopold, Miss mereoleona and Mr fuegelion can be pretty violent and I don't need to ask if you love Mr Leopold because if you can last three hours, I'll have all my proof I need so welcome Mr Asta to the vermilion household". He says and bows as the gate slowly open.

As I take my first couple step's on to the ground the silence is interrupted by a loud slamming sound ahead of me and before I can even look up im tackled to the ground by a fluff of orange. "Hey what was that for Leo," I ask as suddenly Leo wraps me in his arms.

"You need to run," Leo says panic evident in his voice. As he gets up and grabs me up and starts to push me towards the gate. "They're fighting and I don't want you to become collateral damage". Still shoving me to the gate.

"Hey hold on Leo what do you mean," I ask really confused as I plant myself and turn around but as I look at Leo face there's a genuine look of fear on his face. "You okay you look petrified," I ask.

At this he starts shaking "please Asta run before she sees you" he says Terrified. But before I could ask any other questions there suddenly the sound of rumbling And then suddenly something or someone flies past me at high speed and then the sound of a massive crash. "Sir fuegelion are you okay" came Randall's voice at this I look behind me to see a man who looks like an older Leo the key difference right now thou his how he laying in the concrete of the ground which he was Catapulted into.

"Uhh was that your brother," I asked still trying to comprehend why Leopold's brothers went flying by like a toothpick. 'Leo said his brother was strong so who could send him flying'.

But before Leo could answer, who was looking just as shocked me' there was a massive roar from the door. There stood a lion looking woman who looked weirdly similar to the two brothers standing there a fire burning in her hand. " **Hey weakling gets back up if you can or if you can't your just proving me right"** she screams looking completely past me and Leo.

"Still a brute I see sister" older Leo (fugolone) stands up shaking the debris off. As he starts slowly walking towards the woman who was apparently his sister as she walked towards him at aggressive speeds. Till they meet in the middle a couple of centimetres in Infront of us. Saying phrase such as.

" **Gorilla woman"**

**"Weakling"**

**"Muscle brain"**

**"Eagle fanboy"**

**"Barbarian"**

**"Uptight snob" and more.**

'i thought Leo said he only had his brother' I think as Leo tries to quickly and quietly push me away hoping they were too busy to notice us. Till.

* **Snap** * of a twig which seems to be louder than an orchestra of Magna's.  
At this the two people trying to murder each other looks directly at us.

" **Leo who is your friend** " they both shout aggressively walking towards us. While we stare on like deer in headlights.

"He is asta and he is my boyfriend"Leo whispers while moving more behind me like a gazelle hiding from a lion.

" **Speak up Leo and stop hiding behind your friend,"** fugolone says. 'maybe I should step in before they eat him because these two are intense' I deadpanned

"Hi I'm Asta it nice to meet you I'm Leopold's boyfriend," I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, it nice to meet you," fugolone says.

"Wait how did this weakling get a boyfriend," the crazy lady said with a laugh or a roar. "Anyway nice to meet you pipsqueak". With that, she puts her hand out To shake. So as I put my hand out to shake she grabs it aggressively and pull me close.

Then she whispered "you hurt one hair on my baby brothers head, well I'll teach you why it is the female lions who Hunt, understand shit hill" she growled as Leo is dragged into the house by fugolone.

"Yes, very crazy lady" I quietly screeched as she crushed my hand.

"Good now come on I can't wait to meet you pipsqueak," she says while she strolled back to the house. while all I can think is 'since when did Leo have a sister'.

_--------------  
  



	15. 'every compliment' William x patri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request Yunoasta1234   
> Trigger warning: spoilers for elf arc and attempt self-harm  
> Alternative universe: black clover   
> Background info: set before elf arc and revel where (spoiler)
> 
> William and patri are revealed to share a body when William is 17-18 ish. and attending one of his family noble Gallas (parties)  
> FUN FACT   
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters though / patri and William talking to each other  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

William pov

The sound of whispers is all I hear. The sound of petty remarks is all that is said. The shame I feel about all of these being aimed at me is all o can feel.

"What a disgusting scar" is whispered there.

"It a sign that he is a cursed child," another one says back with a small chuckle.

"It is a sign of his commoner heritage" is whispered back

"Dirty half breed gets a little a bit of royal blood and they think they can walk among us," my foster mother says joining the conversation.

"Yes, I feel so bad for you having a half breed as an adopted child and a cursed child at that how do you manage," one says with a genuine sound of sympathy for that she-devil.

"I manage," the she-devil of my foster mother says with a smug grin "and you see that child is lucky to have me I treat him so fairly even though he is a cursed half breed". At this, all those bastard laugh.

'that bitch, she is blood lucky to get to breathe the same air as you, I could just kill her.' came the calming voice of patri in my head.

'it fine I got used to it' I think back a small sigh leaving my lips.

'you should have never had to get used to it will' patri growled 'that woman reflects the disgusting nature of humans you being the only exception'

'no, that not true there are people out there who are good besides me' I retort.

'oh, William that is one of the things I found I love about you other these two years'. I couldn't help the sudden red tint at my cheeks at those words. 'Besides julluis I'm only ever complemented by patri'. I think before realizing.

'because you deserve every compliment you get sweet William' patri says in his usual calm smooth voice which does nothing to help the tint if my cheeks.

'uhh anyway, I best go and talk to someone before they think my curse makes me mute' I joke before getting a small chuckle in return.

Time skip

'well, that went horribly' I think as I sit on my bed. Luckily patri had fallen asleep so I was just able to think to myself without worrying about patri being sad or worrying about me. 'maybe this could be my chance' I think as I stand up and slowly walk to the small mirror on the dresser. Then look at the disgusting creature that is me 'there all right I am truly a cursed child' i think as I slowly lean down and pull open a small draw. Then slowly I pull out a small little shard of glass wrapped in cloth.

'im sorry parti I promised I would stop' I think as I slowly unwrap the glass shard and glance at how the edges curve. Slowly I try to edge it down on the side of my forehead in an attempt to get rid of this vile curse of mine but before my hand can be the small shard of glass to my skin to try and cut away at this vile, ugly and horrible curse.

My hand stops centimetres off my forehead. "Oh, sweet William" came patri Voice from my lips. "Why would you try to hurt your beautiful face". As slowly patri looks up in the mirror to reveal his face the main difference to mine being his gold eyes and the lack of a disgusting purple scar on his beautiful face. "Was it because of what that she-devil said"

'yes I'm tired of them talking about it I hate how they talk about something I already know is disgusting do you know what unfair it is, I got cursed with this disgusting scar and they all talk about it now I'm cursed a half breed.'

At this slowly start to run down Patris face "oh dear William I'm sorry you had to suffer but where they make hate and scorn you and I will always love you and if I could I would hold you if I could".

'wait you love me' I asked completely thrown off 'even with that disgusting scar' I would be blushing if I was in my body.

"Yes, my sweet William your the one exception of these disgusting humans. Your scar only adds to your beauty" slowly a small smile makes it on too Patris lips. "So please for me never hurt yourself for me and so you don't harm your amazing face that I love so much".

'okay as long as you promise to never leave me' I think trying to not let in my desperation.

"And I only wish I could hug you and kiss that amazing face and give you all the compliments you deserve," he says with a smile.

Time skip (end of elf ark)  
William pov

"Umm it's nice to see you in a body," I said shyly as I'm looking at patri who is currently incarnate into another body if the man called Licht. Suddenly I'm brought into a hug and there a sound of sobbing "I'm sorry I pushed you away I love you". As I wrap my arms around him in return he kisses my forehead.

"It fine I'm here your here everything is fine," I say as we hug tightly not noticing the stares of the others.

"Hey, Goldy when did you get a boyfriend," says yami his usual cigarette hanging loosely from his lips in shock. I chuckle at this.

"Quite a while ago si I guess you two have already met, " I said while awkwardly scratching my head. "Patri meet yami, yami meet patri please don't try to kill each other" u said with a smile

"No promises," they both say in unison. "And if you hurt William I'll kill you," they said again. At this, I smile a genuinely happy smile.

\------------  
Extra ending

"Don't get me wrong Mr patri I haven't forgiven you for stabbing me? " the tiny julluis says while standing on a chair. the murderous aura from him evident even as he is a child "But if you hurt William I will find a way to erase you from existence magic or not am understood" he says with a terrifying smile.

"Crystal sir," patri says as he stands behind me like a barricade.

"Okay that's good and it nice to meet William boyfriend," he says with a smile.

'but something about that line Williams boyfriend made me feel safe' I think as julluis starts asking (integrating) my boyfriend.  
  



	16. " looking sloppy" langris X yuno part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thank kpop_stanner12 for this request   
> Trigger warning: fluff, light mention of comedy violence  
> Alternative universe: modern au   
> Background info: langris is 23 and is the guardian over his little brother finral (8) and so ends up meeting his teacher and let's just say langris gets to know him.  
> FUN FACT   
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Langris pov**   
**Part 1 meeting him**

**"Finral get your ass in gear now we're not being late on the first day"** I shout up the stairs as I stand in front of the mirror trying to straighten up my tie and as expected I make look like it was tied by a blind cow. 'i should really learn to do my tie' I think with a sigh. As I give up and grab my briefcase a broken old thing. 'im probably going to have to buy a new one before this breaks. Then finally I can hear the funding of finral running down the stairs.

When I turn around I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Finral was in his uniform but in what can be called an artistic interpretation. Shoes nowhere to be seen, socks are odd and inside out, his polo shirt was inside out and collar sticking out, his jumper was hanging off one arm. 'Well, at least he had his school trousers at least it some progress' I think with a laugh. As I walk towards him and kneel. first I turn his shirt back out the right way and then putting his jumper on him fully then I tuck his collar in. I look around noticing the clock 'shit 10 minutes'. Quickly I look for the shoes when I find them I shove them on his feet. I pick him up on one arm, run to the kitchen grab his lunch box and his bag shove them in his arms as I bolt out the door before quickly locking the door. Then I bolt down the road towards his school. 'it only a five-minute walk I can do this if I sprint'.

**Time skip (3 minutes)**

'shit I probably need to work out more I think as I storm down the road my breath panting as I carry my little brother who is currently cheering at how amazing and fun it is to be carried. I smile upon seeing the gates of the school ahead of us. So as I pass them a massive smile makes it on to my face as I feel like I just won an Olympic medal. 'but it not over yet I need to find his class'.

Luckily as I run I see a line of kids, around finrals age, lined outside a classroom and a group of parents standing at a distance all awwing over there kids. 'shit now I'm going to be labelled the irasponsibal one and I'm going to probably get all the judges to look from probably Karen queen of school mums' I think as I make up this imaginary enemy as I finally arrive close enough to put finral down. At this point thou, the kids had already been lined up and started to be ushered in by the teacher and all the parents off to the side looking at me. Probably all thinking 'he is too young to be a parent', 'arriving late on the first day how irresponsible' and 'look he can't even dress properly' but to be honest I didn't care I don't plan on seeing them more than 5 minutes a day.

Finral looks up at me as I put his bag on his back and turn him around to tuck his black bull rangers lunch box into his little black bull backpack. Smiling at how sweet he looked all ready for school. Before pushing him off for his first day I hug him, squeezing him as tight as I could as if he would slip away if I didn't, then after a couple of seconds, I relent and begrudgingly let go. "Go on you gotta go in and make some friends got it," I said with a smile at this he looks a little worried. "Make up for my lack of any" I joke which as expected gets him laughing that adorable little laugh. Before he turns around and starts to head towards the door and turns around and waves a massive smile on his face.

With that I finally stand up properly to then only notice the teacher walking towards me. 'oh shit here he comes to tell me off and say it was irresponsible to be nearly late but hey at least he wasn't bad looking **wait no** I'm not going to be attracted to fin's teacher but damn he looks fine in that sweater, **NO BAD LANGRIS NO** '. But it wasn't like I was wrong he had amazing black hair that complements his amazing almost gold like eyes and the black sweater completed he appeared to be slim build and the way his light brown trousers hugged his waist was criminal in how hot it made him look. 'no no no' I think as the hot teacher approaches me.

"Hi there you must be Mr Vaude," he says in his smooth voice "I'm Mr hage(is actual surname spoiler) but please call me yuno I assume you're finrals guardian," he says with a smile comes to his amazing lips as he reaches his hand out which I shake.

"Umm yeah nice to meet you I'm finrals guardian but please call me langris," I said trying the best not to blush and slowly withdrawing my hand. "And I'm sorry I'm late I promise it won't happen again," I said as I slightly bowed as if asking for forgiveness still slightly panting from my marathon. 'why the hell did I bow now I look like an idiot' but before I can get to deep in my thoughts a hand touched my shoulder and I look up to see him smiling.

"No really don't worry I understand that it's stressful to stay on time with a kid, trust me," he said with a happy smile "and anyway I saw you practically sprinting here from the gate and I'm guessing by how your breathing you sprinted all the way and anyway I only came over to introduce myself I like to talk to the guardians and parents of all the kids, to establish trust and understanding and so you know that you can always come to me if finral or you ever have concerns ".

He finished as he looked at me before he suddenly walks forward and moves centre in front of my face as he looks down at me before his hands reach out. 'wait what is he doing why is he so close' I think as I feel my face becoming warm. Till when I finally look down he is undoing my tie.

"Sorry I saw it wasn't done right and we can't have a handsome man like you looking sloppy," he says with a smile as he continues to tie my tie. While I'm trying to not explode blood from my nose.

"Okay thank you," I said looking away in a direction to try and not make eye contact. He smiles at this reaction as he flicks his hand around my tie once more before pulling.

"They're done," he says with a smile as if he didn't make me want to explode blood. 

"It was nice to meet you" I squeaked as I started to turn around. Then tried to run out the gates off to work.

**Time skip**

'stupid pig I wish I could end him that bastard, how he is my boss I'll never know he was even late today ' I growl in my head as I storm to school. When I finally arrive outside the gate I straighten up and put a smile on as I walk down the path avoiding the screaming kids. Thinking about maybe me a fin will order pizza tonight and watch a movie. 'yeah he would enjoy that now all I need to avoid Mr sexy **no** Mr yuno and I can leave without losing another pint of blood '.

"Hey, big bro," says finral who runs up to me as I lean down and pick him up in a massive hug. I smile at how he giggles at this before I set him down and put my hand out for him to take so when he does and were walking out the gate I can't help but squeeze his hand accidentally a bit tight at the sound of a voice right behind me.

"Hey, Vaude is that you" came the usual snarky voice of none other than my pig of a boss Zora ideale. This time I feel my blood boil but out of anger so when I turn around I keep him behind me. To keep him out the gaze of this blackmailing bastard. 'if he even takes a step towards **finral I'll kill this shark-toothed bastard'.**

"Oh it is you my little noble brat," he says casually strolling close to us before he places his hand on my jaw and forced me to lookups into his disgustingly smug look on his face. As his eyes roam my face as his other hand goes to stroke the side of my face, I pull fin close behind my back hoping he hadn't noticed the man who is the reason I hated work. Before it could touch my face a hand reached out and grabbed it, the hand that grabbed him belong to yuno who's gold eyes glare at Zora contradicting the smile on his face.

"What do you want bastard" Zora groaned a scowl on his face.

"It nice to see you too Mr Ideal I actually came to tell you your daughter is waiting in reception" whit that said Zora retracts his hands before walking off.

Then a couple of seconds later Mr yuno turns to me "oh yes it nice to you again Mr vaude I actually came to find you I need to ask you something is it okay if you and finral come to my class." he says with a smile like an angel.

"Um okay yeah," I said while trying not to blush at his face. With that said he starts to walk off through the gate and gesturing us to follow. When I turn around to check if finral was okay he was smiling up at me. Then he gestured for me to kneel.

So as I kneel he whispered "big bro you like Mr yuno " at this I feel a lot redder as finral smiles at getting the confirmation he wanted before running after Mr yuno who was about twenty steps ahead of us. 'these two will be the death of me'.

\-----  
Be part two soonish  
  



	17. "yes yuno" Klaus X yuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: swearing, sexual innuendos  
> Alternative universe: vampires   
> Background info: yuno vampire of the gasai (haha if you get it ) clan and current leader and his advisor Klaus have a little secret
> 
> Question whoever reads this comment who is your favourite vampire is from any form of media?
> 
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> Klaus pov

Klaus pov

'these women will be the second death of me' I think as I watch the newest suiter for my lord's hand in marriage brag about all her 'amazing qualities' that would make her a great choice to be his bride. 'an old an outdated tradition'.

While this arrogant woman was practically throwing herself on my lord. My lord looks completely disgusted. 'i can't watch this anymore' I think but as I am about to speak up my lord raised his hand.

"Miss vermilion I will consider your offer now please leave," he said waving his hand as a gesture of leaving.

"But sir I don't think you understand how I could help benefit your Clan and you," she says as she reached forward. But my hand reached out grabbing hers with that she looks at me eyes conforming into a hateful glare.

"Miss my lord asked you to leave so don't forget your place" I growl at her returning the glare at this she yanks her hand back then scoff. Then proceed to walk out of the chamber and slammed the door.

With that, I let out a sigh. Suddenly thou an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto my lord's lap.

"Sir you can't do that what if someone saw us". I said suddenly feeling embarrassed. Before I suddenly feel a light kiss on my neck. Making me shiver.

"So what I would be proud for everyone to know I already have my groom," he says probably with that stupid amazing grin.

"But it's against tradition," I Said with a sigh as I start to get up "you know that we have talked about it before"

"Yeah, but why should I care only those fossils on the council care and it not like they can dispose of me as family head," he says like he wasn't proposing an idea against Nosferatu (vampire) traditions.

"Firstly my lord you shouldn't call the council fossil they are important," I said at this he rolled his eyes.

"Secondly defying tradition could lead to unnecessary criticism to the clan," I said as I was finally able to properly stand up. "And before you say it fine don't you think I wish our relationship could be public and I could go around screaming look at me I'm dating lord yuno I'm doing what best for the clan," I said sternly.

"Fine," he said pouting like a certain blond being told he can't fight. "But as a compromise you have to stop addressing me as lord in private we have been dating for 10 years," he says with those stupid puppy eyes.

"Okay fine but if you promise to not flirt with me again in front of the council yuno," I said while pushing my glasses up.

"I wasn't flirting just giving subtle hints," he said with a smirk

"You are lucky those decrepit old fossils didn't understand what you meant," I said with a glare

"I thought you said they can't be called fossil," he said with a smirk "and what I said was appropriate"

"I said you can't call them fossils and how are comments like ' _Klaus do you think my sausage is bigger than lord asta's'_ appropriate especially in front of the council during dinner," I said with a glare.

"Klaus get your mind out the gutter I was asking who had a bigger sausage as in what we were eating," he said with a smug grin.

"Okay then how about when I was talking to lady Silva about what the furniture was made from you came up and said ' _yeah Klaus likes tables especially when he is lying across or bent across them_ ' and thank god she didn't understand," I said with a growl

"No my dear Klaus I was asking because of when you fall asleep after staying up all morning doing your work and fall asleep at your desk," he says still grinning. "But fine I promise not to flirt with you in front of the council"

"Thank you yuno," I said with a smile

"You also have to stop dressing like that as well," he said with a smirk while he gestured to my Cape and suit. "Cause it practically screams let me drink your blood"

"Yes but it is traditionally appropriate, "I said while looking at the outfit again noticing it does look a bit weird.

"So is not eating garlic and now humans think they can kill us with spice," he says with a chuckle

"Fine I'll change it," I said defected

"Okay good come round my room later and we will decide anyway let's get on with this call in the next insect"

"Yes yuno," I said then whispered at the end a small "I love you"

"I love you to Klaus," he says with a smile. 


	18. "safe my angle" yandere yuno x asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the fascinating General_Organa for this request   
> Trigger warning: blood, angst, fluff, yandere, drugging   
> Alternative universe: black clover (yandere addition) also elk arc happens later in the story  
> Background info: the demonstration of yuno anger and obsession over asta being reckless   
> Question = is there any fandom that you want me to make another yaoi request book of  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuno pov

'He is a moron who doesn't seem to understand how to stay safe and an angel who is completely selfless and that why I love him. I think as I slowly descend to the ground. 'That's why I a self-preserving, selfish' monster needs to keep that angle safe and that's why he hates me'. My legs touching the ground then moving forwards I proceeded to push open the doors to the castle.

As I stroll through the hallways of the castle I noticed a painting on one of the walls which depicted a simple church. 'This painting always reminds me of when fell in love with my angle'.

**Flashback**

'Breath, calm it we'll all be fine' I think as this drunk bastard tried to take my pendant. 'I'll just give it over it not that important but before I could hand the pendant over asta tackled him to the ground and got it back but then was hit several times by the bastard. Yet I couldn't do anything I was completely frozen in place.

This went on for a couple of minutes before eventually the drunk gave up and left leaving asta wit the pendant. Then instead of crying about being hit, he got up looked at me with a smile. 'That was the first time I felt this love and this anger'.

**Back to present**

'The day I cut up that drunk bastard was one of the best days of my life' I smirk at this thought 'but he was only one of many. I then proceeded to walk down the hall till I found the library and I walked up to a shelf. 'Then there was the second I' I thought as I grabbed a book.

**Flashback**

'Someone is going to die' I think with a growl as I stalk asta 'you would think that lacing his food with laxatives would stop him from participating in the entrance exam'. As I stop to watch as asta go to the bathroom.

"Oh, of course now it kicks in of all times to be fair I was hoping it would work so he wouldn't have to feel sad for failing but no that gorilla(Yami) had to pick him, putting my angel in danger" I whisper to myself. 'Oh, I must look like a crazy person I thought just noticing that I was talking to myself out loud on my own. Then I let out a small sigh. 'I'm going to have to kill that gorilla at some point '.

Then suddenly I hear a single pompous "ha-ha". When I look back over at the bathrooms where asta is there is a man with blonde hair stood outside the bathroom with a repulsive purple coat on. Then this parasite continues to speak " this is what he gets for disgrace me ". he continued then to summon a small metal lizard. With that, I grit my teeth and slowly walk up to him.

 ** _Violence warning_** (don't read if you don't feel up to it)

When I'm right behind him I touch his shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around. Then I draw my hand back and up to my lips and make a shh sound as I smile at him. With this, he stands up and points his arm at me and opens his mouth to say something but not before there is a thud and a splat as his extended arm hit the floor. Then before he could scream there is a small whistle of the wind as his neck is opened(picture a certain umbrella academy scene) by a slash of my hand.

At this, he collapsed to the ground as he clawed at his neck with his remaining hand. With this, I sigh and walk over to the deadly parasite, as blood gushed from his neck like a waterfall, then I lean down to look him in the face. " I have to thank you," I said with a smile as he laid there in complete terror. "If I didn't take my anger out on you I might have picked a fight that I would have regretted" I continued as I opened my grimoire.

_**Small-time skip (violence over)** _

"Hey, yuno, thank you for waiting," my angel shouted as he finally left the bathroom with a massive grin on his face as he walked out into the hallway not noticing the small drip sounds surrounding him. Then suddenly he grabs my hand causing my heart to jump and almost enough to break my concentration. Then he started to drag me as he said: "come on let's get something to eat".

I couldn't help but smile 'what an idiot but he is my idiot' I think as the spell holding up the body dis-activated as the body fell to the ground but not before we were at a distance away.

**Back to the present**

'Uhh that was sloppy and if he wasn't such an idiot he would have noticed it and then he would probably give me the whole lives matter speech' i mentally chastised myself as I found the book I was looking for and yanked it.

Then there was a squealing and screeching sound as the massive bookcase started to move back and then fold into the wall as it revealed a passageway. 'It so bloody dark' I think as I pull out a small lantern containing a candle as I started to walk into the passageway. I finally see a glint of dark black metal of a cage.

**Flashback (dungeon ark)**

" asta you can't fight him you're barely standing " I shout at him as I run after him as he tried to stride away. 'Please don't force me to do anything ill regret' I think as I pray that he listens to me.

"Why yuno is it because you think I am weak too" asta shouts back as he turns around but that look at me as he raises the new blade he found. "But I'm fighting to keep the ones I love safe," he says before he charges the diamond golem. All I could do was watch as he almost died.

When it was all over he was alive but he was injured and had too many close calls but what hurts me is that he stopped speaking to me and started avoiding me.

Time skip

The next time I saw him was when the diamond kingdom attacked. But of course, when I saw him he was fighting, a giant snail monster, but his arms were wrapped up in bandages. 'OH SHIT' I think as the rush forward and before he could react I wrapped my arms around him in a tight possessive hug. At this, he lets out a small hiss.

"Are you okay what happened?" I ask as I let go and look at him In the eyes showing I was serious.

"Why do you care you think I'm weak anyway," he said as turned away like a dog that got caught bitting a slipper.

"I care because I..............in your rival," I said a bit half-hearted.

"Okay sure," asta said turning away and walking up to the vice commander brother before disappearing into a portal. The look of disappointment on his face before he faded into the portal broke my heart. ' this can't continue'

**Time skip**

That night as he sat there shouting at the universe he could beat it. He didn't notice the black bulls all had passed out behind him or that I was slowly walking up to him before I placed a small rag to his mouth but that was too late because after a few seconds of struggle he passed out and I was able to whisk away my angle.

**Back to present**

I pull a small key from my pocket. Then I put it into the lock and pull open the door. There as I walk into the cell there stand two great wooden doors. When I put my hands against them and I started to push them open I smile. As it travelled a well lit nice looking wooden room with a massive king-sized bed against the wall.

There sat on the bed was my angle his arms wrapped up still cursed from the elf asta fought under the sea in the temple. 'I'll thank him if he was still alive' I think with a smile. "Hey my angle I'm back in sorry I took so long but it was hard to kill all those elves," I said with a smile as jumped on the bed next to my angle.

Then I reached my arms out and grab him by the waist and pull him close to my chest and I place a few small kisses on the back of his head. At this, he gives a small wriggle as he tries to escape from my grasp. "Calm my angle there are is no one who can hurt you or take you away from me," I said with a smile as slowly turned him around to face me "and if you think about it you're technically the wizard king," I said as pressed a light kiss to his nose.

"Being married to the wizard king in secret, in a dungeon for 10 years doesn't make me the wizard king?" asta said with a small grumble.

"Yeah but you are to me as long as your safe my angle". I said with a smile as I kissed him lightly on the forehead.


	19. "a kiss on the cheek " luck x magna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: none besides my shit sense of humour   
> Alternative universe: modern Christmas setting  
> Background info: time for some Christmas cheer with some of our favourite guys  
> FUN FACT 5 days till Christmas (when this was written)  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magna pov**

" **Hey slow down luck you need to wear your coat** " I shout to Luck who was currently running ahead of me towards the park like a reckless idiot as I lag behind him holding his scarf, hat, gloves and coat he decided he to forget.

At this, he turns around and smiles at me before sticking his tongue out like a child as he ran backwards. "Only if you can catch me manga" he shouts as he waves his hand around like he didn't care (haha).

'Why the hell am I in love with him I thought as I then proceed to run faster. " **Okay don't cry when I win** " I shout at him again.

**Time skip 5 minutes**

"Haha, you lost," the blonde laughed as I was keeled over trying to catch my breath. "Magna lost, I won, manga lost, I won yay" he continued to chant with that infuriating cute smile on his face and those annoying amazing blue eyes. 'Shut up brain I think to myself and then finally I feel my blood start to calm down. 

"Anyway, are you going to finally put your winter coat on," I asked him as I picked up his coat? With this, he lets out a sigh and turns around and sticks his arms out. 'You lazy little git' I thought as I then had to put the coat on for him as he stood there like a smug git but as soon as I put the last bit of his coat over his shoulder he immediately tried to sprint away but before he could get anywhere I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into an accidental hug. Then we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I jumped back, as I feel blood rush to my head, then proceeded to rub the back of my neck awkwardly. 

"Yeah sorry I still have to do you zip," I said as reached down and fiddled with the zip of his coat before It finally clicked and I pulled the zip up while I was doing this he kept staring at me with those beautiful eyes. Then his usual smile appeared again and then he ran in too the park. "Well done manga for not letting on you have a crush on him" I whispered to myself sarcastically as I walked up the snow-covered stairs to the park.

When I got up the stairs in the middle of the decent-sized playground was luck who, surrounded by many other people who were playing in the snow, was already gathering snow up like it was going to disappear. "He seems happy on his own I guess I'll just go take a seat for a bit" I mumbled to myself as I went and sat on a nearby bench.

So I just sat there and watch as he constructs a castle out of now just completely immersed in his building and well I was like a weirdo completely invested in watching him. So much so I didn't notice the old woman on the bench till a quiet voice spoke up from next to me "so which one is yours" she asked startling me a bit.

"Oh no I don't have a child miss," I said as politely as I could. 

"No obviously," she said with a small chuckle" I meant who is it your pinning over".

"Wait how did you know," I said completely confused.

"Oh it simple you had the look of unrequited love written all over your face," she said with a smile as she pulled out a flask of something from her bag That I had just noticed.

"Oh it that girl over there I said gesturing at a random woman," I said trying to hide and hope it would get rid of the weird old lady.

"Don't lie to me, dear" the old which said

"But..." I said

"No lies my dear," she said with a coy smile

"Fine it's him over there," I said with a sigh as I quickly pointed at luck.

"Okay dear I'll make you a deal," she said with a smile

"What deal," I asked as I started at the crazy old woman

"I can guarantee you a way to get him to like you," she said with a smile as she began to then drink the random drink from the flask " on one condition tomorrow at 6 pm you have to give this card to the first man you see in this parking deal," she said holding out a business card.

"Okay deal," I said as I took the card 'hope this isn't a crime' I thought with a sigh.

"Okay now the way to get him to return your feelings is simple," the old woman said with a smile

Time skip

** Lucks pov **

'Why can't Magna come over here and talk to me' I thought I wanted to confess today'.

"Hey luck" manga shouted at me as he walked towards me. **"I got a challenge if you man enough, "** he said with his usual sweet obnoxious shouting.

" what is it," I said with a massive grin

" **The first one of us to make a snowman gets to ask anything of the winner"** he shouted as he kept his hands hidden behind his back.

"Okay deal," I said and immediately turned around to start grabbing snow before I'm interrupted 

"Okay I win," manga said sounding happy. When I turn around I see in Magna's gloved hands there a small snowman in his hands.

"That is cheating and too small" I protested

"Nope I never said when we started and how big it had to be," he said with a smug grin.

"But but..." I stammered

"But nothing I won you have to pay up," he said that grin somehow getting bigger and a slight redness came to good cheeks.

"What do you want" I sighed. 'Confession ill have to do you later '.

"Simple," he said with a smile as he leaned down to my height and then I suddenly felt a light kiss on my cheek. 'Wait what'

"What was that," I asked completely confused and probably looking cherry red.

"A sign that I love you blondie," he said with a smile. Then I suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek and after I did he looked really confused.

"Wait was that you saying I like your back kiss," he asked with a smug smile

"No it's that's for making me wait too long and for a cheating kiss," I said as I leaned back up again "this is I like you back kiss," I said as I kissed him quickly on the lips this time.


	20. "leopolds detective agency"Zora x asta part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: swearing and Leopold's trying to be serious 😂  
> Alternative universe: high school / omegaverse   
> Background info: Leopold's is the school's detective and Is asked to investigate a peculiar thing  
> FUN FACT picture this like an old black and white detective movie  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> thank you WhiskerKatYT
> 
> \-------------------------------------

3rd person

it is a sunny Wednesday afternoon and green-eyed beta cast his eyes to the lawless grounds of the clover school below him, this boys name is Leopold and he is in the business of investigation. A detective of unrivalled ability as (self) titled.

When suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of his office( abandoned janitorial closet). he quickly turned around to face the door and quickly tried to look serious. Then he said as seriously as he could "come in".In response to this, the door opened.

**Leopold pov (this is Leopold trying to act like an old school detective. )**

When he entered the first thing I noticed was his hair it was a deep black like the night sky, the second thing I noticed was his eyes were similar to that of a cat and judging by his stance he was most likely an alpha. 'Best to introduce myself' I thought

"Hello my name is Leopold vermillion master detective," I said confidently as I threw my hand out to emphasize it. 'Yes that probably looked amazing, he is probably really impressed' I thought to myself.

**Yuno pov**

'Oh God what am I doing' I thought as the 'master detective' mumbled to himself about someone being impressed.

**Leopold's** **pov**

"Right, nice to meet you, I'm yuno hage," he said probably shocked by my epic introduction, Judging by the clear shock in his eyes. As he looked at me I start to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Please have a seat," I said gesturing to the chair in front of my desk(a three-legged table propped up by a chair). Still taking a second to examine me a bit longer before he sighed and sat down on the chair. "So anyway why do you come to visit me, the master detective," I asked confidently.

Yuno looked at me for a second before he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth (4 kids reference) before he then grabbed a bag that I just noticed he had with him and then grabbed some papers from it and then slammed them on my desk causing it to shake.

From what I could see of the papers it was pictures and documents of what seemed to be a silver-haired boy with green eyes. 'Oh, I see he is a yandere' I thought as then he proceeded to pull out another set of documents depicting the same silver-haired boy. 'Yeah, definitely a yandere' I thought as I am quietly as I could push my chair back slightly feeling a lot less confident.

After another set of papers is slammed on my desk, yuno sits back in his chair and then proceeded to cross his legs confidentiality. Before he then said "I know what this looks like"

'Do you' I thought as was looking at all the papers on my desk that clearly labelled the silver-haired boy's private information and pictures that seemed to look like they were taken in secret.

"But I promise I'm not a creep" he continued to say as if there wasn't a mountain of evidence on my desk. "Really I'm not honestly" he repeated.

"Okay sure.." I said as I regret not buying a taser. "So may I ask what you want me to investigate," I asked wondering why he needed me to investigate anything with all the work he had done himself?

"Yes I need you to follow someone secretly, can you do that," he said as she then quickly searched through the papers he placed before he grabbed a picture of the green-eyed boy and placed it down in front of me.

"Yes, but can I have some details first, please" I squeaked quietly. Hoping not to upset him.

"Yeah the person in the pictures is my younger brother," he said.

'Ewww' I thought as my face wrinkled a bit.

"It's Not like that" he grumbled noticing my face. "He is my younger brother and I'm worried about him"

'Oh okay, so not as creepy as I thought I thought a bit less creeped out now. "So why is that," I asked

"He is an omega and also a complete, moron," he said his eyes going a little fierce for a second at that.

"Okay but it can't be that bad as long as he is safe he should be fine even if he is an idiot all omega's know to stay safe," I said to the alpha.

"Yeah he is it not him that I don't trust it's his choice in men I don't trust," he said as he grabbed the lollipop he had been eating before he threw the stick in the bin next to my desk.

"Explain what you mean by that," I asked. As I grabbed a notepad and started to write down notes.

"Well my brother asta if I'm honest is too nice and way too trusting of anyone," yuno said aggravated and the look in his eyes did cause a shiver to run down my spine.

"And," I asked when I had settled a bit.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt is all and I know he is hiding something," he said

"Yeah okay so you want me to see if he is seeing someone, " I asked

"Yes and make sure that they are good for and I'm willing to pay," he said

"Okay we can talk about it after I'm done deal," I said putting my hand out towards him. He then looked at my hand for my second before shaking it.

**Time skip 2 days Friday**

**Asta pov**

'I'm so bored' I thought as I watched the clock tick the last few minutes away of the lesson as the small ginger supply teacher lectured on. As I sat there suddenly I'm hit by something to the back of my head. When I look to the desks behind me, there is Zora who has a massive grin plastered on his face showing off his wolf-like teeth.

I mouthed a quite "what" to him. As he then proceeded to point down at the floor as my eyes looked down I saw a piece of crumpled paper next to my desk. When I grabbed it as quietly as I can and pulled it open to see "what about cafe Nero(haha)" written neatly on it. At this, I left out a sad sigh.

And shook my head back at him. Causing him to frown just as the bell rang and everyone got up and Zora came up behind me as I started to pack up my stuff and then he quietly whispered in my ear "you okay" as his hand started to rub my back discreetly.

"I think my brother thinks I'm dating someone," I said with a sigh. Knowing how overprotective my alpha older brother can be over me.

"But you are dating someone an amazing man who loves and adores you.... me," Zora said with a smirk on his face as he looks at me as we start to walk out of the room.

"Yeah but he can be very overprotective," I said with a sigh

"I understand why you are his little brother and omega so clearly I'm planning to corrupt you and do things to you like make you listen to jazz music," he said with his usual chuckle " But seriously He can't be that bad".

"First he has threatened any alpha that comes within a mile of me if I haven't taken my weekly heat suppressant even when I'm not in heat, two he stalks me to make sure I'm okay, and there when I tell him not to he hires people too to do it for him," I said with a groan.

"Okay that sounds a bit over-reactive but it clear he cares and why do you think he is aware," Zora asked as we just got to the classroom door.

"I may be an idiot but even I know no supply teacher is that obviously around our age and is abnormally short fora teacher I said gesturing to the orange-haired man who was looking at us intently and then as soon as he noticed us staring at him turned his head away and started to whistle himself.

When we left the classroom Zora smirked and then smiled at me "oh my omega" he said a bit too loudly "will you please do me the honour of going on a date with me".

I could feel a few people looking at me now and I started to feel nervous and when I looked at Zora he smirked which meant if I didn't say yes he would keep saying it till I did. After a few seconds passed he opened his mouth and started to bet on one knee " **OH my om-"** he was interrupted by me nodding and he got back up before placing a kiss on my cheek publicly and then grabbing my hand and dragged me through the school off to a cafe with a grin on his face. And a certain orange-haired man taking multiple pictures.

**Leopold's pov**   
**back to the office (janitor closet) 20 minutes**

"Yes, Mr yuno I have the evidence that he is in a relationship, as I said I Leo the master detective never fail," I said in too the phone as I was printing the pictures of the kiss.

Then suddenly there was a lot of shouting from the other side of the phone and a lot of use of the word parasite and worm. then after about 10 minutes, there was a calmness starting to come back. Before the alpha on the other line said suddenly"Mr vermillion I'm taking you on a date to cafe Nero you have minutes to get ready " he said with seriously growling and I felt my face become as, red as my brother's pet lizard.

"Uhhhhhh what sir" I stuttered

"I said I'm taking you on a date to cafe hero so I can see this lowly worm for myself," he said as he then hung up.

'Oh, Julius what have I got myself into' I thought as I went to go get ready.

**Author note**

**I'm alive yay but sorry this is probably bad and late but I have had a pain In the ass month so sorry but I'm going to try and get back to a routine Ind thank you for reading.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. "damn luck" magna x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaosboyfriend  
> Trigger warning: copious amounts of fluff, a tiny bit of angst  
> Alternative universe: modern setting  
> Background info: Magna is jealous of someone stealing his boyfriend's attention also Vanessa is your overprotective sister  
> FUN FACT I got a puppy recently so sorry he has been taking up most of my time and work is eating the rest  
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magna pov

"I can't wait to see him again" you mumbled into the phone as I sat in the kitchen slowly flipping the pan in my hands as I listened to what you were saying. There were a few quiet seconds as you listened to the other person.

"I know he is cute he has the most beautiful eyes" I did feel a shred of jealousy run through me at this comment. 'Who is cute' I growled internally 'I had to know'.

A few more minutes passed of you talking about this mystery guy. Before you hung up and strolled into the kitchen happily as I soon felt your arms wrap around my waist.

"What was that about," I asked

"Hmmm oh a secret," you said with one of those smiles that melts my heart.

'I know you would never cheat but. I need some advice' I thought with a sigh.  
  


Magna pov( time skip)

"Why did you come to see me street punk," the pink-haired bartender behind the bar asked me as she stood there shaking a Drink in her hand lazily. As her eyes drilled holes into me.

"I need help" I muttered to her, this caused a wicked grin to come to the woman's face as she then proceeded to place the drink down. "Please" quietly whispered on the end

"What was that I couldn't hear you," she said with a smirk plastered on her 'stupid' face.

"I need your help, please" I growled quietly as I felt my hands clench tightly out of frustration. This massive smile comes to her annoying face as she then gestures to one of the free bar stools for me to sit and as I do she places a carton of orange juice in front of me.

"So what do you need, brother stealing, street punk," she said as she folded her arms and looked down at me with a smile. Which contradicts the almost tangible murderous aura around her which is aimed at me.

"I think (y/n) has fallen in love with another guy," I said with a sad sigh then I placed my hands desperately in front of me in an almost begging motion "so please Vannesa I know you hate me but please help me keep The love of my life" I shout getting the attention of a few of the patrons in the bar for a second.

Then there were a few awkward seconds of silence before there was a loud sigh from Vanessa who was scratched her hair tiredly before she let out an even bigger sigh before she spoke: "fine ill help you on one condition" she said raising one finger for emphasis. "First........"

"I agree," I said confidentially

"I haven't even said my conditions yet," she said a bit confused

"I don't care I'll pay any price as long as it helps me keep the man I love," I said completely confident.

"Okay fine I may not like you for stealing (y/n) heart" she started saying as she grabbed a glass and started to pour herself a drink before she continued" and I know he could do 100 times better than you"

"But," I said expecting some kind of reassuring comment on the end.

"But nothing I don't know what (y/n) sees in you but you agreed to pay my tab so I got to help you," she said with a smirk as she pulled out a receipt that seemed to be as big as solids ego and placed it in front of me.

"Wait when did I agree to this" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the bar.

"When you agreed to the condition to pay for my tab," she said with a smile as she proceeds to pour herself another drink.

'Oh, this with, trying to put me off' I growled mentally as I fumbled with my wallet to pull out my card. Causing a small expression of shock to pass Vanessa face. "I don't need money as long as I have (y/n) love" I explained to her confidentiality.

"Okay here is my advice," the pink-haired woman said " just ask him"

"What" I shouted. " Is that it"

"Yep," she said happily

"I need to go ask then," I said as I got up and left while shouting "bye you money stealing witch".

Time skip

As I opened the door I heard that beautiful laugh I fell in love with. Then I heard it you say " aww I like you too luck you big soppy date"

I felt my heart splinter for a second 'it couldn't be' i thought as I stumble quietly to the living room to see your (h/c) hair sat next to what seemed like a tuft of blonde hair next to you. 'No no this isn't true. As I was slowly approaching there was a creek of floorboards causing me to be met by those eyes I fell in love with. Then you let me see another one of your enchanting smiles.

"Hey Magna come meet luck," you said clearly thinking I hadn't heard you confess your feeling to this person next to you 'but ill put on my brave face' I think as I walk around the sofa to see............ A big golden retrieve sat next to you. 'I'm so confused' I thought as things suddenly went black.

Time skip (a few minutes later)

As I started to open my eyes I saw your bright (e/c) eyes staring at me. "Hey you okay you just passed out," you asked me concerned.

"Yeah I was just a bit shocked," I said as I suddenly felt a weight on my legs to see the big golden retriever lying on me.

"Oh about luck," you said with a smile as you pet the big dog "he is our new dog you kept saying you wanted a dog so I got you one," you said with a big grin on your face.

"But...but...but I thought luck was some hot guy" I stuttered confused. As you looked at me confused as I then started to explain my suspicions to you. At the end of it, you let out a laugh.

"Magna I love you and you alone I feel lucky every day I get to laugh at your wacky antics and your weird brain" you laughed

" I love you too," I said as I pulled your face close to give it a small kiss before suddenly we're interrupted by a nudging of the dog which caused us to chuckle.

'Why am so lucky to have you a man that makes me smile and is amazing in too many ways' i thought with a smile 'I just have some damn good luck.'

\--------------------------------------------  
Author note

This is probably so bad so in sorry if it's cringe but thank you for reading it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. clover sorcerer part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don't own black clover  
> Trigger warning: violence, swearing  
> Alternative universe: very similar to the original plot except asta finds another source of magic also yaoi/bxb I must thank the wonderful @juubi-mage0327 for this suggestion I really like the concept. I will add a list of ability's asta has and harem. also, this is a crossover mainly with bleach, seven deadly sins, soul eater are the main ones but you don't need to see all of them to watch because the characters are also altered to have been in the black clover universe "Word" = speech 'word' = thoughts Word= aggressive or shouting

asta pov (roughly a couple days aster asta gets yuno pendant back)

'today had been the best day of my life yet also the worst' 

earlier that same day 

Yuno and I were running around hage playing tag enjoying just running around running through the trees and past the fields but as we ran down one road, having no clue the change it would cause. because all of a sudden I rammed into something or someone causing me to fall over but before I hit the ground I stopped like I was floating inches off the ground. then a hand reached out pulling me up straight and then my feet touched the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't see you are you ok kid " came the voice of the woman I ran to. as I looked up I'm met by a pair of gold eyes contrasted by her dark purple hair almost black. 

"yes I'm fine old lady thank you," I said to which a massive tick mark appeared on her head. as I said this suddenly her eyes darted back to me examine me from head to toe and discreetly her lips raised into a smile. 

"Hey kid, can I ask you something do you have magic," she said kneeling to my level. 'that was a bit random HEY maybe she sees my talent to be the wizard king'.

"no, but the old man and sister Lilly say it just takes time for my magic to appear, "I said a smug grin etched on my face. as that was said yuno finally caught up panting hard as he ran to catch up. 

"hey asta was being called it lunchtime it Momotaro pie," he said running up behind me to only stare at the woman before smiling "nice to meet you lady" (another vein popped) he said before grabbing me by the hand and pulling me along to the church. 

"Hey kid what's your name, "the lady asks while I was dragged off.

"asta" I replied.

time skip (2 hours later)

"hey asta we he has great news a young woman came in today **and asked to adopt you** " the priest and sister Lilly shouted massive smiles on there faces. 'wait what who' I couldn't help the massive smile that made it to my face and the small cheer that I shouted. not noticing that one person in the room wasn't smiling. "she is waiting out by the alter and she would like to meet you, " sister Lilly said. with that, I couldn't help but sprint to the alter my feet running as fast as they could.

when I arrived I'm met by the sight of the same purple hair and golden eyes of the old lady. this time thou I can see a massive red tattoo on her neck in the shape of a pig. As she spots me she waves and invites me over. As I walk over she pats her hand down next to her inviting me to sit next to her. "it nice to see you again old lady have you seen a young lady here they said that she is here to adopt me " I said. with that, her fists tightened and another tick appeared on her forehead.

"you see asta I'm the one here to adopt you," she said through gritted teeth.

"no, you cant be sister Lily said it was a young lady but your an old lady," I said. then suddenly the temperature in the room dropped considerably and there was steam pouring out her head.

 **"I'm not an old lady"** she screamed.

"then how old are you," I asked curiously

"never ask a lady her age" she retorted quickly "and anyway asta my name is merlin and I would like to adopt you is that okay"

"why," I asked 

"simple," she said a massive smirk on her face "I believe you have massive potential and I think that I could train you to be able to use it and be powerful".

"strong enough to protect my family," I asked thinking about the recent indecent where I wasn't able to protect yuno because I was weak and just lucky. 

"strong enough to save everyone you love and protect anyone you want," she said her hand outstretched towards me "so what you kiddo want to let me train you but bear in mind you won't be able to come back here for a while"

"if it means I can protect my family then agreed," I said not another thought needed.

"ok good pack you thing we leave in an hour," she said 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

using that hour I said goodbye to everyone it was a sad but happy event but yuno wasn't there he apparently went out by a tree outside. so as I went to a tree outside there was a mop of black hair sat by the tree. as I walked towards him I could hear quite snivelling. "hey yuno you okay" I asked causing him to jump a little he ran his hand across his eyes trying to make his eyes a little less red and puffy. 

"nothing wrong you can just go see your new family," he said it but it wasn't out of anger it was out of sadness his sniffling giving it away. slowly I wrap my arms around him in a hug trying to give what little comfort I could and rubbing my hands around his back as he cries into my shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave" he cried into my shoulder his shoulders shaking.

"then I won't " I reply 

"no, but then I always feel guilty because I made you give up on your dream," he said still sniffling but shaking less 

"then what do you want me to do," I ask.

"Just promise that you will come back and not forget like all the others," he said his voice sounding so much quieter as he said it. with that an idea came to my mind I turned around grabbed two flowers off the ground and started to bend them into ring shapes, before kneeling in front of him on one knee. placing one of the rings out in front of him.

"yuno I promise to come back and if I do will you marry me," I said comfortably as if it was the most common thing. at this yuno face became bright red.

"asta do you know what marriage means," he asks still looking a bit shocked 

"yeah sister Lilly said it was one person who makes a promise to be with others for the rest of there life and being I'm making a promise to be with you after I get back it makes sense," I said a massive grin on my face.

"but it means that your saying you love me," he said still looking confused.

"But I do yuno," I said while placing the flower ring around his finger. "and with that, it means were married"

"Okay," he said with a massive smile on his face 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- (time skip)

"Hey kid you ready," merlin asked as she waited by the road out of town as I walked up to her carrying a small bag and happily sporting the other ring on my finger. 

"yep, so where we going old lady," I asked as I looked up at her. 

"oh just my home little place called Hino(Yami home country)" 

"sounds interesting so will this place help me protect those I love," I asked 

"yes and speaking of ones you love where did you get the ring," she asked

"I made it for me and the person I love," I said with that she smiled and we started to walk to Hino

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- (time skip) (roughly at the begin of the series when he is 15)

"I'm back finally that promise," I said as I entered the village rubbing my finger over the band around my finger.

to be continued 


	23. "a scarred love" yami x william

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ThesoulofMahito I hope you like it I tried my best.
> 
> Trigger warning: angst, racism, internalized homophobia, fluff, lots of tangents, very OOC yami   
> Alternative universe: none  
> Background info :  
> message if anyone is suffering im always open to message if you want to talk to anyone   
> "Word" = out loud speech  
> 'word' = characters thought  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person

In yami's home country there is a saying "love is like a rose. It looks beautiful on the outside but there is always pain hidden somewhere" and yet yami had never understood those words he always thought that he should ask the prickly princess what it meant.

That was till he met him, captain of the golden dawn, William vangence. He understood what the saying meant to him the beauty of love is that rush of his heart when they would talk to him, the admiration he can't help but feel when they fight by his side and just the way his blood rushes when they call yami's name.

The pain was all the way he felt completely inadequate in comparison, for example, William was elegant in everything yami knew he was a marching gorilla or how they both had too strong magic William's inspired hope, yami's inspired fear and distrust. It was even obvious in how the other captains treated them fuegoleon and nozel respected William as another equal but yami was nothing but foreign trash to them. Even char who he thought of as a friend displayed sighs of hating him like how she would go red with anger when he talked to her or just how she ran away from him.

But yami put on his act and played his role as the laid back captain who wasn't offended by nozel constant jabs at his heritage. Yet there was one thing yami was glad he did one thing that made him happy and not like the waste of oxygen that was the formation of his squad.

They were his closest friend, no they were the closest thing yami had to children and watch each of them grow only made yami feel more like a proud dad but there were times where they pushed him to his absolute limit. like how since they found out that he liked the captain of the golden dawn and have done the thing most annoying children do to a single parent who has a crush, obviously try and set them up, multiple times. 

For example, when Vanessa had somehow arranged a captain drinking party yet she mysteriously forgot to invite everyone except him and vengeance thou yami fell in love with vengeance's laugh when he was a bit tipsy. then there was finrals attempt which as you can guess was a mixer but then **surprisingly** two of the girls cancelled last minute so yami and William spent the night chatting while yami learned that Williams's eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple. Thou yami loved his squad's attempts he knew there was no possibility of a relationship after all it was improper for a man to have a relationship with another man, especially between captains, well it was yami homeland. 

so yami a man who was always an outcast in his homeland because of it, called all sorts of names because he liked boys and threatened by other children because of his difference from the others even his parents had never looked at him the same after. so when yami had washed ashore to the clover kingdom a foreigner who could barely understand the language, couldn't write to save his life, had not a single penny to his name he decided to hide that side of him so those who mocked him had one less thing to attack him with. yet yami ended cursed with dark magic leading to more discrimination and hate that he just pretended not to hear. 

but luckily back then fate was nice enough to deal yami his salvation in the form of Julius. julluis was a strange man, who yami refused to believe was allowed to have any power, yet a kind man who didn't care that yami had dark magic instead saying it was "unique" and "amazing". who he yami asked why he was willing to help teach a foreigner who didn't have much money, Julius simply said, "there is no difference between the blood that runs through my veins and yours so should there be a difference between how I treat you because I would have helped you had you been a clover citizen, a refugee from spade or just a boy who crashed on shores because its the duty of a magic knight to help all people equally". yet these words that came from this strange man so easily but radiated such conviction that they struck a chord in yami's soul and had become engrained in his heart.

unfortunately thou this wasn't enough to shift the inbuilt fear of exposing his love for the same sex. yet spending most of his teen years being mentored by Julius the first person who figured yami out was... of all people was asta. this situation that yami had hoped would never happen, did and it happened surprisingly two months after asta had joined the squad where yami had decided to train him in sword combat as per usual but they hadn't expected that they would suddenly be joined by none other than the captain of the golden dawn and the gold eye boy who was Asta's rival who happened to just be passing by.

so the two rivals had started there a usual process of trying to one-up each other. while yami and William were left to chat but yami struggled to think when he suddenly looked up and was greeted by the sight of vengeance suddenly throwing his shirt off and raising his hand in a boxing motion and yami had to look to the side before his cheeks became bright red. luckily before his thoughts could wander to thoughts of the fellow captain's beautiful body he was interrupted by said captains question "how do you fancy a spar yami". yami could only mutter " okay but prepare to have ass kicked" he looked away but snapped his knuckles as a show of acceptance.

**a few minutes later**

as expected the captain of golden dawn had lost to the human gorilla that was yami. but yami had struggled being thrown off by the other captain's amazing bo.......combat prowess and how yami had to relly on ki detection to be able to beat him without turning red. yet yami had one and here he was standing over the panting form of the masked man who suddenly started laughing that almost heavenly laugh as he grabbed yami's outstretched hand so yami could pull the light male off the ground who was almost like a leaf. when he was pulled up purple-eyed man smiled before saying "that was fun like the old days wouldn't you say yami" 

"yeah but as usual you still lost goldie, locks," yami said with a smirk as he placed another smoke in his mouth in an attempt to give himself somewhere else to look beside the sweat rolling down the other captain's abs. at this, the other captain let out a small little chuckle before he went to retrieve his shirt and then proceeded to slide it back over his head witch yami wasn't slightly disappointed by at all despite the feeling of regret in his stomach that was a bit disappointed he didn't take a few more peeks.

"ill beat you one-day yami but right now I and yuno should be of" vengeance had said before shouting at yuno that they were going which interrupted the verbal war between the two rivals who then proceeded to say goodbye to each other before strolling off to there captains. then when asta had arrived other he started saying how he wanted to learn how to fight hand to hand as yami did and yami delivered his usual line off

" what would a pipsqueak like you need it for anyway," he said jokingly. 

befoe asta replied bluntly " so I could impress yuno as you did with Captian vangence " and yami was suddenly confused.

"what do you mean kid," yami asked pretending his heart was racing a mile a minute feeling that's the sense of dread that his dark secret was about to be found and exposed again. 

"you know how you were obviously flirting with captain vengeance," asta said with a big grin on his face.

"i..wasn't...not...me..flirt.." was all yami could stutter out in shock. but yami was shocked even more by the kids' response 

"captain yami, not even I am that stupid, but I don't care cause I am the same," he said with a smile. so much to yami's surprise, the muscular moron was also gay like yami except he was into yuno so they made an agreement to help each other and for once yami felt less bad about his difference.

then as you can guess thou one day when the squad were eating asta not being the sharpest tool in the shed accidentally let it drop in front of the entire squad and again yami felt as if his heart had stopped before suddenly the rest of the squad burst into laughter and yami let out a sigh thinking they will all just think asta is an idiot and think its a joke. till the entire squad almost in unison said: "yes we know he is but he is still our captain". 

now back to our start of how his squad had tried many things to set yami up but this brings us to our last attempt. by Noella "tell him"

so hear yami sat at a simple cafe with a small bundle of roses in his hand as he waited for the other captain to appear as he started at the ground hoping that maybe it would open if he stared at it hard enough it would open. when suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by a"hey" from the man he was dreading to see. before vangence could say anything else yami pushed the flowers to vengeance before he bowed and then said "I'm sorry I know its wrong and I know you probably won't return my feelings **but I love you"** (the squad who were all hiding in a bush nearby facepalm)

yami then heard that beautiful laugh again and was confused to look up to see the masked man in an uncountable fit of laughter. before he started waving his hands in front of him trying to calm himself down. "yes" he said once he stopped laughing.

"what?" yami said confused

"I said I love you, ou oblivious hunk"

and yami suddenly saw the beauty in love


End file.
